Vendese amor
by nyo-mila
Summary: Um conto de fadas sem príncipes e princesas. Ela apenas uma garota de programa nas horas vagas. Ele apenas um homem com muitos problemas. “- Pessoas como eu, não são feitas para amar. Pessoas como eu, vendem amor.” Nem tudo começa com era uma vez...
1. Trailer

**Sinopse: **Um conto de fadas sem príncipes e princesas. Ela apenas uma garota de programa nas horas vagas. Ele apenas um homem com muitos problemas. "- Pessoas como eu, não são feitas para amar. Pessoas como eu, vendem amor. Para nós não existe amor incondicional, todo pagam seu preço para amar. Para mim, amar é uma perda de tempo." Nem tudo começa com era uma vez...

**Disclaimer: **O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence, assim como suas personagens, todas pertencem ao Kishimoto e ponto final.

**Ps: **Contem cenas fortes, palavriados chulos, rated T de principio, mais provavelmente mudará para rated M. Universo Alternativo (U.A). Se não gosta, não leia ;) Enjoy!

**Ps²: **A sinopse está abreviada no por conta da falta de espaço, espero que desculpem o transtorno! Outra coisao trailer não passou por beta, pro eu estar sem ainda, desculpe se tiver muito erros!

**Ps³: **Poha man! O titulo da fanfic é: vende-se amor e não vendese amor! Não, eu não sou uma analfabeta que não sabe escrever vende-se! Por isso se alguem tiver sugestão de outro titulo, digam! Porque a merda do fanfiction não aceita o maravilhoso hífen! Ò-Ó'

* * *

**Tudo começou com era uma vez...**

- Pode-se dizer que eu estava apaixonado por ela. – confessou sentindo os pequenos braços rodarem sua cintura.

**Que não terminou com "felizes para sempre"**

- Eu realmente quero acabar com aquela garota! Não sei como ela foi capaz de te trair Sasuke!

**Mas para tudo se tem uma segunda chance**

- Naruto – chamou Sasuke cortando o loiro - Você acha que eu sou o que para ir em um lugar e "sair" com uma garota de programa?

- _Eu te acho normal! Você fazia isso antes da... _– Ele parou bruscamente, hesitou em falar o nome daquela mulher que fez seu amigo sofrer.

**E de repente tudo começa com era uma vez novamente... Será?**

- Eu estava a sua espera senhor Sasuke. – falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios carnudos e vermelhos, passeando com os dedos no peitoral do moreno. Ele sentiu um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo.

**Sem príncipes e princesas nessa história.**

- - _Mas Sasuke, acho que você vai gostar dela, sabe ela não é somente garota de programa, aliais ela só faz isso por pura diversão, a verdade é que ela é uma garota da alta sociedade, tem bastante dinheiro, ela não fica naquele moquifo, quando as pessoas pedem por ela a mulher te manda para outro lugar, o apartamento dela. Sabe, isso não vai a publico, por que se for ela também é denuciada o que complica a situação dela. Então fica tranqüilo._

**Apenas uma garota de programa riquinha...**

- Sócia? – repetiu incrédulo erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim, isso mesmo que você ouviu senhor Uchiha. Quer que eu repita? – perguntou o encarando.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. _Merda! – _Mas então como nós fazemos... com _aquilo_?

**... e um homem com muitos problemas**

- Sasuke-kun eu voltei! – gritou a garota se jogando nos braços do moreno.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?!

**Mas o que ela poderia fazer?**

- Sou apenas uma prostituta não é mesmo Sasuke? – perguntou. As lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto e ela não podia evitar que aquele nó se formasse em sua garganta.

**Estava apenas vendendo amor...**

- Pessoas como eu, não são feitas para amar. Pessoas como eu, vendem amor. Para nós não existe amor incondicional, todo pagam seu preço para amar. Para mim, amar é uma perda de tempo.

**E ele? Apenas um homem tolo que comprava seu amor...**

- Só quero estar para sempre perto de ti. – sussurrou a abraçando carinhosamente, sentiu as lágrimas de Hinata molhando sua camisa, não precisava de palavras como "eu te amo" para a Hyuuga ter certeza do amor que ele sentia por ela...

* * *

**Estrelando**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**O resto são apenas personagens secundários sem muita importância, ou apenas da figuração u-u**

* * *

**Nyo-mila: **Hii!! –leva pedrada- x.x' okay, okay! Sei que vocês devem estar pensando "poha man! Ela está com os projetos todos atrasados e ainda lança mais uma fic?? Qualé garota!! Ò-Ó!"

E sim vocês tem total razão. Esse projeto estava martelando na minha cabeça a um bom tempo, mas não creio que seja tão bem aceito, sabe? Por envolver garotas de programas essas coisas, sim a fanfic vai ser um pouco mais pesada, mas vai ter shoujo okay? *-*! Ah e claro meu inseparável drma que todos odeiam rs! Enfim, logo no primeiro cap. Já vai ter algumas coisinhas "mais fortes", o primeiro cap. Está sendo escrito e como a "entre professor e aluna", a "vende-se amor" será uma fanfic de não muitos capítulos, até por que nem sei se vai ter review :\ E claro se não tiver pelo menos uminha eu vou deletar a fanfic (ps: isso não é uma ameaça do tipo 'se você não mandar review, adeus fanfic!') e que não sei se esse é o tipo de fanfic que o pessoal curte, então fica algo meio chato ficar postando algo que ninguém vá ler, certo? E sim, farei a Hinata um pouquinho diferente, ela vai estar mais provocativa, mas não se preocupem ela ainda vai ser meiga, fofinha e blá blá! Vai corar e tudo mais, só que ela vai estar bem diferente, da garotinha tímida e recatada que ela é... A não ser que vocês achem ruim!

Espero que pelo menos alguém leia :\

Beijinhos da **Nyo-mila**


	2. Um milhão

**Sinopse: **Um conto de fadas sem príncipes e princesas. Ela apenas uma garota de programa nas horas vagas. Ele apenas um homem com muitos problemas. "- Pessoas como eu, não são feitas para amar. Pessoas como eu, vendem amor. Para nós não existe amor incondicional, todo pagam seu preço para amar. Para mim, amar é uma perda de tempo." Nem tudo começa com era uma vez...

**Disclaimer: **O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence, assim como suas personagens, todas pertencem ao Kishimoto e ponto final.

**Ps: **Contem cenas fortes, palavriados chulos, rated M. Se não gosta, não leia ;) Enjoy!

**Ps²: **A sinopse está abreviada no por conta da falta de espaço, espero que desculpem o transtorno! O titulo da fanfic é "Vende**-**se amor" e não "vendese amor" Desculpem o transtorno com o titulo.

OoOoOoOoO

Fazia três meses que Sasuke havia sido traído por Ino Yamanaka, os dois estavam com o casamento marcado, o melhor _buffet _do país fora escolhido, a melhor equipe de serventes foi contratada para servir os prestigiados convidados, quanto ao local escolhido, o mais badalado de todo o mundo. As passagens para a lua-de-mel já estavam pagas, assim como o melhor hotel.

O vestido de noiva foi feito sob medida pelo melhor estilista do mundo, que custara literalmente "_olho da cara" _, mas o Uchiha nem se importou, pagou tudo que podia e não podia, queria que aquele casamento fosse o melhor! Ino não tinha do que reclamar, o noivo era gostoso, maravilhoso, um verdadeiro _deus _na cama, não era apenas prazer, era uma verdadeira loucura, ele era simplesmente o cara! Tinha dinheiro, poder e _status_, poderia dar o que ela quisesse, jóias, um fim de semana em Paris apenas para compras, um verdadeiro conto de fadas! Mas então, o que faltava para ela? Porque ela fez o que fez e depois fugiu com o seu maior inimigo?

Não havia um só dia que o moreno não se torturava com aquelas perguntas, onde teria errado? O que ele havia feito para que ela o deixasse? Por quê?

Além de deixá-lo, ela conseguiu tirar uma boa grana dele. Eles possuíam uma conta conjunta, dias antes ela retirou todo o dinheiro e jogou para uma própria em um outro banco, sorte que o Uchiha tinha outra conta a qual nunca havia dito para a Yamanaka, tinha até que um bom dinheiro lá, nunca havia mexido naquela conta há não ser para acrescentar mais notas a ela, a conta só existia para casos raros de necessidade, um caso como este.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos negros bagunçando-o ainda mais. Desde que soube da _trágica _noticia entrou em um isolamento profundo, vivia em uma grande bolha, imune a qualquer tipo de comentários e olhares, simplesmente deixou de se preocupar com o que os outros achavam dele, do seu _status _social e de si mesmo. Vestia a primeira roupa que via no armário, não perdia muito tempo na frente do espelho arrumando o cabelo, na verdade, nem arrumava o cabelo, lavava, passava a toalha para tirar o excesso de água e daquele jeito ia trabalhar. Passou a comprar mais bebidas, não tinha um dia que não bebesse pelo menos um gole. O horário mais propício a bebida para ele era quando chegava do trabalho para aliviar o stress. Essa era sua nova rotina entediante.

O dia de hoje não era diferente, chegando em casa, tirou os sapatos, jogou o paletó em cima do sofá e afrouxou a gravata vermelha, se jogou na poltrona de couro que ficava ao lado da mesinha onde jaziam várias garrafas de vidro algumas viradas, umas sem conteúdo dentro, e outras ainda pela metade.

Virou-se e pegou um pequeno copo, abriu uma das garrafas e despejou o liquido. Colocou algumas pedras de gelo e mexeu o copo, de modo que balançasse o liquido e começou a beber vagarosamente. Colocou a mão na cabeça e com os dedos foi fazendo uma leve massagem. Sua cabeça estava latejando, mas não estava com vontade nenhuma de ir à cozinha e pegar um analgésico, além de que se tomasse um remédio não poderia beber, ou teria uma overdose... Mas claro, ele nem se importava com isso.

Talvez antes de dormir tomasse uns calmantes, isso o faria apagar de vez e quem sabe passasse sua dor de cabeça. Fechou levemente os olhos, deu mais um gole na bebida e seu corpo relaxou. Agora estava tudo tão calmo. Mas aquele silêncio foi quebrado quando o telefone tocou. O Uchiha fechou os olhos mais fortemente e pressionou os dedos mais forte contra sua cabeça, ao lado dos olhos. _Puta que o pariu! Vou matar o desgraçado que ligou! _Definitivamente ele não iria atender. Depois de quatro toques o telefone parou. Os lábios do moreno se torceram em um pequeno sorriso. _Paz! _Mas novamente sua felicidade não durou muito, o telefone logo começou a tocar novamente. Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques.

- Alô. – falou Sasuke com uma certa impaciência na voz.

- _ALÔ TEME! _– Berrou o garoto do outro lado da linha que fez uma veia saltar da testa de Sasuke e afastar o telefone do ouvido.

- Cala a boca! Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, para que você ligou? – perguntou irritado.

- _Como assim 'para que eu liguei?' Esse é jeito de falar comigo?Já se esqueceu das noites maravilhosas que passamos? _– perguntou em um tom de malicia e logo desatou na risada.

- Poupe-me desses seus comentários inúteis! Ou diga para que você ligou, ou simplesmente vou desligar na sua cara! Dou-lhe uma, dou-lhe duas...

- _Okay, okay! Estou ligando para saber como você está e para falar que cheguei de viajem, desculpa não estar aqui quando aconteceu aquilo... Desculpa mesmo Sasuke._ –disse o loiro, sua voz não continha fingimento, o garoto estava realmente triste pelo amigo, quando aconteceu _aquilo _com o Uchiha, o Uzumaki estava em Portugal e não tinha como ir para o Japão e dar uns belos tapas na loira que fez aquilo com o seu melhor amigo. Sua namorada era amiga da Yamanaka e ficou horrorizada quando soube o que ela fez, ligou para a amiga sem parar, mas apenas dizia que aquele número não existia.

- Não se preocupe com isso Naruto já passou. Eu estou melhor. – mentiu tentando acalmar o amigo, não queria ninguém preocupado com ele. Odiava dar trabalho para os outros. Tentativa: _fail_.

- _Não adianta mentir, antes de te ligar falei com o Lee, ele disse que você está péssimo, fora que está com o cabelo ridículo! _– falou dando risadas – _Eu quero ver essa! O sobrancelhudo disse que seu cabelo está pior do que o dele! Seu cabelo deve estar horrível mesmo! Como você anda pela rua assim? Outra coisa, ele disse que você anda se vestindo muito mal!_

- Ele não é ninguém para falar do meu cabelo e muito menos da minha roupa, todos sabem que ele usa um macacão colante verde por debaixo das roupas berrantes e bregas que ele usa! E Naruto se sua intenção era me animar, não está funcionando muito. – falou em um tom sarcástico.

- _Hei Sasuke, deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa. _– o loiro abaixou o tom de voz e perguntou – _É sério que você está uns dois meses mais ou menos sem transar? O pessoal disse que você está com tensão sexual._

Abelhudos e fofoqueiros! Não tinham mais nada para fazer? Oras! Eram pagos para quê? Fofocar sobre a vida do chefe? E que história era essa de tensão sexual?

- Naruto isso não é pergunta que se faça! – falou irritado. Aquilo foi como um "Sim, eu estou meses sem transar, não tem um dia que não passo sem me masturbar satisfeito? Claro que devo estar irritado por causa disso e com uma puta tensão sexual, são TRÊS MESES caralho!".

- _Vou encarar isso como um sim. Olha tem uma garota, que antes de eu namorar com a Sakura-chan e as vezes quando dávamos um tempo eu aliviava a tensão com ela. Uma verdadeira maravilha. Sabe pode te ajudar um pouco, ela faz de tudo e quando eu falo de tudo é tudo mesmo! Vá nesse endereço: Rua Seberiano número 127, quando entrar vá à recepcionista – uma ruiva – e fale que é amigo do Uzumaki, provavelmente ela vai te entregar um papel, caso ela erga uma sobrancelha você pede pela Uvinha... Ah! outra coisa..._

- Naruto – chamou Sasuke cortando o loiro - Você acha que eu sou o que para ir em um lugar e "sair" com uma garota de programa?

- _Eu te acho normal! Você fazia isso antes da... _– Ele parou bruscamente, hesitou em falar o nome daquela mulher que fez seu amigo sofrer.

- Eu sei quem... Mas isso são águas passadas, não faço mais isso! – falou. Lembrar _dela_ fazia sua cabeça doer mais e o Naruto com essas idiotices fazia sua cabeça explodir!

- _Mas Sasuke, acho que você vai gostar dela, sabe ela não é somente garota de programa, aliás ela só faz isso por pura diversão, a verdade é que ela é uma garota da alta sociedade, tem bastante dinheiro, ela não fica naquele moquifo, quando as pessoas pedem por ela a mulher te manda para outro lugar, o apartamento dela sabe, isso não vai a público, por que se for ela também é denunciada o que complica a situação dela. Então fica tranqüilo._

- Vai se ferrar Naruto! – falou desligando o telefone. O que fazia o loiro pensar que ele iria nesse endereço? Fechou os olhos novamente. Já tinha ouvido Naruto falar nessa garota uma vez quando ele deu um tempo com a namorada, mas não se preocupou em guardar nenhuma informação. _Rua Seberiano número 127. _De repente uma curiosidade tomou conta de seu corpo, seria interessante conhecer uma garota da alta sociedade que faz servicinhos extras... Como ela seria? De que família ela pertenceria? _Quem sabe só uma passadinha..._

O Uchiha se levantou, pegou a chave do carro e foi em direção à porta. Só uma passadinha não faria mal a ninguém... Faria?

OoOoOoOoO

Ele parou o carro em frente a uma casa velha, mas deveria ser de muita classe quando recém construida, suas paredes eram vermelho púrpura, meio desgastado, mas ainda assim carmim. Seus olhos rapidamente viram os números 127 em dourado ao lado da porta de madeira negra. Saiu do carro e apertou um botão na chave para que o carro trancasse e acionasse o alarme. Caminhou até a casa e apertou o interfone. Uma voz feminina seca e vulgar respondeu:

- a porta está aberta queridinho.

O Uchiha abriu a porta, um arrepio passou por todo o seu corpo e de repente um fio de lucidez o fez realmente pensar "O que estava fazendo naquele lugar?" Estava indo atrás de algo que jurou nunca mais procurar depois que assumiu compromisso com a Yamanaka... Mas agora, pensando bem, não tinha que jurar mais nada, mão estava compromissado com ninguém! _Que se foda!_ Deu de ombros e abriu a porta.

Os olhos negros passaram por todo o lugar, como se o estivesse estudando. Por fora, a casa tinha um aspecto feio e caindo aos pedaços, mas por dentro, parecia que havia entrado em uma daquelas mansões luxuosas, ou naqueles palácios indianos, as paredes eram em formato de arco, um U invertido, com vários tecidos de seda rosa, branco misturados com dourado caiam delicadamente fazendo o papel da porta que deveria estar ali, alguns _puff's _e poltronas, davam ao lugar uma cara aconchegante. Sasuke começou a duvidar se tinha entrado em um bordel, virou o rosto e deu de cara com uma mulher um pouco mais baixa do que ele, apesar de estar usando um salto absurdamente alto, com um top justo preto brilhante e uma mini-saia branca, ela provavelmente teria um belo rosto, se o mesmo não estivesse coberto por aquela maquiagem pesada. O cabelo ruivo estava solto em cachos, algo que a deixava extremamente atraente.

- Olá, meu nome é Saara. Deseja alguma coisa? Temos as melhores mulheres, de todos os tipos para todos os gostos e de todos os preços, o senhor tem algo em mente? Quer ver o nosso catálogo? – perguntou amavelmente, sorrindo.

- Na verdade... Eu vim aqui por uma recomendação de um amigo. – confessou um tanto encabulado desviando o olhar dos seios da tal Saara que praticamente saltava para fora do top tomara-que-caia.

- Que amigo? – perguntou – Senhor... – olhou para ele como se tentasse adivinhar o seu nome.

- Eiji, me chame de Eiji. – mentiu o moreno dando um sorriso riscado - e o meu amigo, é o Uzumaki. – respondeu.

Saara olhou para ele e ajeitou o top fazendo o peito subir mais e dando a impressão de ser maior – Uzumaki? O loiro eufórico? – perguntou dando um sorriso sacana – Bem, venha cá. – falou caminhando até um balcão que ficava atrás de umas dessas "portas de tecidos", era desse jeito que Sasuke definia aquilo: "portas de tecidos" Ou seria de véus? Realmente aqueles finos tecidos de seda davam ao lugar um toque exótico, mas ao mesmo tempo angelical pelas leves cores usadas. Aquele lugar não deveria ser qualquer bordel, aquele lugar deveria ser o que chamavam de: "Puteiro de rico".

Ela pegou um papel e escreveu rapidamente alguma coisa e entregou para o "senhor Eiji". – Aqui está o endereço do apartamento dela, faça bom proveito! – falou dando a volta no balcão e sentando-se na cadeira cor-de-rosa.

Sasuke examinou cuidadosamente o endereço, já tinha ouvido falar naquela rua – Obrigado Saara. – agradeceu se virando para ir em direção a porta.

- Hei! Senhor Eiji! – chamou a ruiva fazendo "Eiji" virar o rosto para encara-la – esqueci de te falar, chame-a de Uvinha, apenas isso. – Saara teve a sensação de ter esquecido algo, mas logo a ignorou.

- Obrigado novamente. Boa noite. – falou e voltou seu rosto para a porta, pegou a chave do carro no bolso da calça e apertou o botão para desativar o alarme e abrir a porta. Entrou no carro e antes de dar partida, deu uma olhada novamente no cartão que estava com o endereço... Seu coração palpitava dentro do peito, como se estivesse prestes a fazer a coisa mais louca da sua vida, sua adrenalina estava comparada ao de alguém que vai pular de um avião ou que está próximo do mais ardiloso dos inimigos na hora de um desafio. Não sabia exatamente o por que de estar sentindo aquilo, mas gostava daquele gostinho de estar fazendo algo totalmente errado, pela primeira vez sentia seu sangue correr nas veias, a adrenalina e a excitação tomar-lhe a mente, depois de três meses, algo que o animasse a ponto de pegar um endereço de um lugar o qual Naruto indicou, e sair por ai procurando alguém que nunca viu... _Só posso ter pirado!_

OoOoOoo

- Então, como você acha que ele irá reagir?

A mulher deu de ombros e continuou a pentear suas longas madeixas loiras.

- Você não está pensando que ele vai te receber de braços abertos, te abraçar, te beijar e falar "senti muito sua falta"?

- E se eu estiver pensando nisso? – perguntou seca, ainda de costas para o homem que enrolava o lençol branco em volta da cintura.

- Você vai estar cometendo o pior erro da sua vida! Aquele Uchiha quando te ver, vai te matar! Principalmente por ter fugido com o maior inimigo dele. – respondeu indo até o guarda-roupa, procurando algo que pudesse vestir.

- Me deixa! Se não fosse eu pegar o dinheiro do Sasuke, estaríamos debaixo da ponte! – falou a loira caminhando até o homem, ficou na ponta dos pés e rodeou com os braços o pescoço dele, esticou o corpo até sua boca chegar à orelha dele e então ela sussurrou maldosamente – O pior erro da minha vida foi ter fugido com você, você não presta, eu nunca te trocaria pelo Sasuke se soubesse o que me esperaria e é por isso que estou voltando para ele, _querido_. – ela murmurou a ultima palavra sorrindo maliciosamente.

O homem sorriu e num movimento rápido pegou ela e a jogou na cama, a garota soltou um leve gemido ao sentir seu corpo bater bruscamente naquele colchão duro e então foi até ela e ficou por cima segurando seus braços na altura da cabeça a prendendo na cama, não importava o quanto ela se debatesse, não a soltaria. – Sabe qual é a verdade _querida _Ino? – perguntou encostando sua boca em seu ouvido, assim como ela fizera há poucos segundos – Você sabe que não é suficiente para mim e por isso vai atrás do Sasuke... Só que agora _querida_, você perdeu, ele não vai te querer de volta e então vai voltar correndo para os meus braços e então vou pensar se vou te querer de volta, ou você pode escolher viver aqui comigo e apagar de vez Sasuke da sua vida.

- Veremos...

oOoOoOoO

Sasuke tinha chegado ao prédio, estava saindo do carro, quando um problema surgiu... Como faria para subir até o apartamento? Teria que passar pelo porteiro, e não poderia falar para interfonar para o apartamento da _Uvinha_, se era como Naruto falou, ninguém sabia da verdadeira identidade dela, então Uvinha era como a chamavam, não podia se dar ao luxo de levar um tremendo fora desse... Pegou o celular e discou rapidamente o número do Naruto.

- Alô? Naruto?

- _Sim... Quem é?_ – perguntou com uma voz sonolenta.

- Sou eu, Sasuke, estava dormindo?

- _Não..._ – deu um longo bocejo – _Impressão sua. O que quer? Ah Deixa eu ver! Você está na frente do prédio da Uvinha e não sabe como entrar?_

- Não... Como você sabe?

- _Uuuhh eu sou psiquiátricoo!! Uuuhh_ – falou imitando aqueles uivos de fantasmas.

- Não brisa Naruto! Não é psiquiátrico, é psíquico, e como faz para entrar? – perguntou Sasuke impaciente.

- _É bem fácil, só chegue no porteiro e fale para interfonar para o 13-B, bloco C e falar que é o amigo do Uzumaki. Há essa altura, a ruiva lá, já ligou para a Uvinha avisando de sua chegada, não se preocupe e Sasuke olha..._

Mas não se ouviu mais a voz estridente e feliz do Naruto, pois Sasuke já tinha desligado o celular, trancado o carro e ido até o porteiro, apertou o botão e uma voz velha e cansada atendeu:

- Pois não? Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Oi, eu gostaria que o senhor interfonasse para o apartamento 13-B no bloco C e fale que é o amigo do Uzumaki.

- Um minuto.

Sasuke passou a mão no cabelo, deveria estar louco, já eram quase onze e meia da noite e ele estava em um prédio que nunca havia visto na vida, em busca de uma garota de programa que o Naruto recomendado, sua sanidade já tinha acabado há muito tempo, definitivamente, tinha alguma coisa naquela bebida que fez ele perder, literalmente, o juízo!

- Senhor, ela mandou você entrar, siga reto e depois vire a direita quando ver o _playground_, vai ter em letras grandes "Bloco C", é fácil de achar. – falando isso ele abriu os dois portões cinza que dava na entrada no condomínio. Sasuke agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e seguiu reto, logo viu o _playground_ e as letras que formavam "Bloco C", entrou no prédio, no hall tinha um grande espelho do lado direito e em baixo uma mesinha com dois vasos de flores do lado esquerdo um quadro verde onde estava pregado alguns "vende-se" ou "procura-se cão desaparecido" entre outros folhetos que poucas pessoas davam-se ao trabalho de ler, as paredes eram cuidadosamente pintadas de bege que fazia contraste com marrom do chão e dos arranjos das flores da mesinha à direita. Sasuke apertou o botão para o elevador descer e...

- Uchiha? O que está fazendo aqui?

OOoOoOo

- Amanhã vou te levar há um lugar especial. Que tal ás sete horas? Eu passo ai para te pegar. Pode ser?

- Sete horas? Tudo bem para mim, aonde vamos? – perguntou curiosa.

- Vamos há um lugar especial e eu não posso falar mais nada, é surpresa. – respondeu ele.

- Ah! Seu malvado! Tudo bem, então até amanhã. Eu te amo muito.

- Também te amo. Boa noite. – Naruto desligou o celular e o jogou na cama, acendeu o abajur, pegou uma pequena caixinha azul e a abriu, tirou de dentro uma aliança dourada com detalhes em prata, o loiro analisou de perto a aliança, amanhã faria o pedido de casamento para a namorada e não tinha total certeza de que ela iria aceitar... Estava com medo.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro arrastando os pés, a facha que era para amarrar o _hobby_ preto estava largada ao lado do corpo, arrastando no chão e o _hobby_ aberto mostrando o corpo malhado e a cueca boxer azul do loiro. Entrou no banheiro e ligou a torneira, a água estava gelada, ele fez uma concha com as duas mãos, as encheu de água e as jogou no rosto, permaneceu durante alguns segundos com os olhos fechados, as mãos apoiadas na pia de mármore e a boca entre aberta. Durante sua vida inteira teve certeza de duas coisas, primeiro: Ele sempre encarava os desafios de cabeça erguida, sem dúvidas, apenas a certeza de que atrás de todos os grandes desafios, sempre vinham recompensas maiores ainda, e segundo: Ramem vencido e gelado era ruim e quando o acompanhamento era refrigerante vencido e sem gás, a única coisa que poderia fazer, era sentar e esperar a dor de barriga vir. Ele abriu os olhos e fitou sua imagem no espelho. Neste momento, estava meio incerto sobre a primeira coisa e tinha certeza de que agora deveria se sentar e esperar a dor de barriga vir. Aquele ramem de carne não o fez muito bem. Tateou com a mão esquerda a parede até encontrar a toalha de rosto, a puxou e enxugou o rosto, sentiu seu estomago revirando e fazer barulhos estranhos. Sorte que estava no banheiro... Depois disso, torcer para que dessa vez, não levasse um fora, quando fosse fazer um pedido de casamento. _Maldita dor de barriga!_

oOooO

- Inuzuka? Nossa quanto tempo cara! – falou abraçando o amigo – Eu vim visitar um amigo meu... – mentiu Sasuke.

- Nossa que coincidência! Eu moro aqui, faz algum tempo. Nossa muito bom te ver, agora preciso ir, meu cachorro fugiu e deve estar cavando lá na areia do _playground_, sabe como que é, se o sindico ver, adeus apartamento! Tchau Sasuke, Muito bom te ver! – falou já longe.

Sasuke deu um aceno com a cabeça, mas Kiba já estava longe gritando algo como... "Akuma", ou seria "akura"... Não acho que era "Akamaru", que espécie de dono, dava um nome tão estranho que poderia ser confudido com comida? _"Por favor, um Akamaru" _... Para Sasuke, aquilo soava realmente estranho, mais estranho que aquelas dondocas que dão nome aos poodles de "Frufru". Logo aqueles pensamentos idiotas se dispersaram quando ouviu o barulho do elevador, as portas se abriram e ele entrou e apertou o botão com o número 13. Rapidamente a porta se abriu novamente, que deu direto no apartamento. A sala era sofisticada, com móveis caros e de bom gosto, poderia dizer.

- Senhor Eiji, por favor, sente-se, eu já estou indo. – falou uma voz melodiosa longe, deveria estar no quarto. Sem questionar ou falar nada, caminhou até a sala e se sentou no sofá preto de couro, puxou uma almofada branca que tinha no canto e colocou atrás de suas costas, a parede atrás de si era vermelha e as outras brancas, tinha uma pequena mesa de centro marrom com tampa de vidro. Sasuke notou que não tinha uma televisão, porém tinha um controle em cima da mesa. Mas resolveu não mexer. Notou também, que não tinha fotos, quadros e todos esses negócios que geralmente se tem na sua "casa". _Talvez essa não seja o apartamento que ela more, apenas um que ela use para os seus fins_. Pensou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Senhor Eiji.

oOoOoO

"_Faça-me acreditar que você vale a pena e __talvez__ eu te venda o meu amor."._

OoOoOoO

**Nyo-mila**: Nyo na área ao quadradoo!! At (área do terreno) é igual á (2x +9).(2x+4). Encontre x. Dados: at é igual à 104. Resolva essa à equação por báskara ou por soma e produto, se der.

Em época de prova, costumo dizer que vejo número flutuando no teto antes de dormir. Com essas férias prolongadas, pro conta da gripe H1n1, muitos trabalhos se acumularam, provas, todos com um valor muito alto. Então está cada vez mais difícil de escrever um capitulo, então desculpa. Sei que muitas escritoras estão passando por isso, e eu desejo, do fundo do meu coração, boa sorte para todas!

Desculpa também, por esse capítulo não muito grande, o encare como um prólogo.

Quero dar um agradecimento em especial para uma leitora: **Pinkuiro**. Pois ela tem acompanhado todas as minhas fanfics e graças à ela, eu fiquei com mais vontade de continuar as minhas histórias. Obrigada! Na verdade, obrigada a todas, sem vocês eu não continuaria minhas histórias! Obrigada por todas as reviews! E continuem mandando, críticas, sugestões, "continue", essas coisinhas, por que são elas que dão força para continuar a escrever!

Outro agradecimento muito especial à: **Tia Kate-chan**, que é minha nova beta integral! Que aceitou de muito bom grado, esse árduo trabalho de betar meus _inúmeros_ erros! Obrigada filhota!!

Agora: _Respostas aos reviews_:

**Bela F**: _Perigo, perigo o// rsrs. Sim, totalmente diferente do convencional. Não vou mudá-la totalmente a ponto de tirar aquela "essência" da Hinata, mas é que cansei daquela Hyuuga, que se só sofre, não tem amor próprio, gagueja toda hora, não tem amigos e tudo mais. Lógico que não vou mudá-la totalmente, mas espero que goste dessa nova Hinata! Ahh espero que goste desse primeiro capítulo! Qualquer duvida, só falar! Sugestões e criticas, são mais do que eu bem vindas!!! E muitooo brigada pela review flor! (_principalmente por que você foi a primeira não é rs_) Beijoo!_

**No Name-chan**: _Rs! Ah mais tem que me dar aquele puxãozinho básico de orelha! Meu Deus do céu! Eu tenho muitos erros de português! D: Ahh vou tentar postar o mais rápido que eu posso os capitulo ò-ó9! Amou mesmo? –olhinhos brilhando- ahhh te adoroo!! Brigadaa pela review!! Beijoo flor!_

**Spacer Hitsugaya k3**: _-olhinhos brilhando- ahh fico muito feliz que tenha gostadoo!! Espero que continue acompanhando!! Beijoo flor!_

**Marcy Bolger**: _Ahh eu fico muito feliz mesmo que você tenha gostado, para mim, como escritora, é uma enorme honra receber uma review sua! Sei que tem um ótimo senso crítico e espero que use-o com toda força nas minhas fanfics –pose nice-guy- o// Sim, sim eu logo postarei as outras também! Obrigada pela review!! Beijoo!!_

**Dedessa-chan**: _-olhinhos brilhando- ahh!! Nossa, agora fiquei feliz! Sério que gostou? Ah erro sim querida, mas espero que agora com beta e seus puxões de orelha (_rs_) eu comece a errar menos! (_promessas, promessas x.x' igual aquelas 'daqui uma hora eu começo estudar' xD_)_ _Ahh você acompanha "_entre professor e aluna_"_ _–olhinhos brilhando- sérioo?? Nossa, agora me deixou mais feliz ainda! Te adoro véeio!! Espero que tenha gostado desse primeiro cap. Beijoo_

**Pinkuiro**: _Oii floor!! Fã?? Sérioo?? Nossa, ganhei o dia hoje! Fico feliz, que tenha gostado do trailer! Espero que agrade a todos o// Sim, claro eu lerei com o maior prazer suas fanfics! Caramba hein! Você mandou review para quase todas as minhas fanfics, você quer o quê? Que eu enfarte –olhinhos brilhando- nossa eu te adoroo!!! Obrigada mesmo pela review!! Beijoo flor!!_

**Guida-Hyuuga: **_Ah, espero mesmo, que fique diferente, apesar de que nem todos gostam de história diferente não é :/ bem, algo mais ou menos assim, não diria pura de coração, mas ela tem aquela essência lá no fundo ainda entende? Bem eu nunca li esse livro, é bom? Hoho! Sim, o poderoso Uchiha cai de seu trono. Foi a Ino Yamanaka D: E pior com o seu maior inimigo –óóhh- shuahsua [/ignore] enfim... Espero que goste do primeiro capitulo e que eu não te decepcione! Beijoos flor!_

Obrigada a todos que mandaram review, só leram, ou só viram o titulo e pensaram "que merda u-u"

Beijinhos da **Nyo-mila**


	3. Setecentos e cinquenta mil

**Sinopse:**Um conto de fadas sem príncipes e princesas. Ela apenas uma garota de programa nas horas vagas. Ele apenas um homem com muitos problemas. "- Pessoas como eu, não são feitas para amar. Pessoas como eu, vendem amor. Para nós não existe amor incondicional, todo pagam seu preço para amar. Para mim, amar é uma perda de tempo." Nem tudo começa com era uma vez...

**Disclaimer:**O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence, assim como suas personagens, todas pertencem ao Kishimoto e ponto final.

**Ps:**Contem cenas fortes, palavriados chulos, rated M. Se não gosta, não leia ;) Enjoy!

**Ps²:**A sinopse está abreviada no por conta da falta de espaço, espero que desculpem o transtorno! O titulo da fanfic é "Vende**-**se amor" e não "vendese amor" Desculpem o transtorno com o titulo.

OoOoOoOoO

- Senhor Eiji. – chamou a _uvinha_. Ele levantou os olhos e encarou a mulher. Apenas com um babydoll roxo que "escondia" a minúsculo lingerie roxo com detalhes em preto.

Os peitos _enormes_, assim com as coxas firmes e apetitosas na opinião do Uchiha. _Deliciosa_ – pensou o ele umedecendo os lábios. O cabelo negro caia com uma cascata com as pontas levemente encaracoladas e a franja jogada de lado. O corpo dela parecia brilhar, provavelmente teria passado óleo. Em seu rosto, uma maquiagem simples com uma sombra lilás e um pouco de purpurina em volta dos olhos seguindo em direção a cabeça, os lábios vermelhos e sedutores. Algo incomum chamou a atenção do Uchiha. Ela estava usando lente de contato azul. Estava na cara, talvez para não ser reconhecida. _Apesar de que seria muito difícil esquecer esse corpinho_ – pensou analisando a garota.

- Eiji. – chamou novamente manhosamente. Se aproximando perigosamente de Sasuke. – Será que posso me sentar no seu colo? – perguntou com um rosto inocente se insinuando com o corpo.

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? _Oh minha querida, você pode sentar onde você quiser! _– pensou, porém apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela caminhou até ele, com os pés descalços, jeitos tão inocentes com finalidades tão pudicas. Abriu as pernas e sentou em seu colo, com suas pernas ao lado do quadril dele. De modo que ficasse de frente com Sasuke e roçando sua feminilidade indiretamente no seu sexo que o fez ter aquela famosa fisgada. Ela percorreu os dedos pelo rosto de Sasuke e segurou com a mão esquerda e do lado oposto, foi depositando leves beijos pelo pescoço, apenas um roçar de pele... Tão provocante. Depois o encarou e foi retirando lentamente a gravata vermelha e a jogou em algum canto da sala, depois desabotoando a camisa preta do rapaz que a fitava abobalhado, um por um, até abri-la por completo, retirou-a e jogou do lado no sofá.

- Eu estava a sua espera senhor Eiji. – falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios carnudos e vermelhos, passeando com os dedos no peitoral do moreno. Ele sentiu um arrepio passar por todo o seu corpo.

Ela começou a beijar o peito dele. Inicialmente, eram beijos leves – seus lábios roçavam nele como o toque de uma leve brisa. Mas em seguida os beijos se tornaram explorações voluptuosas, e ela sentiu a pele dele com a língua. Debaixo dessa lenta investida o corpo dele estremecia de puro prazer. Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para trás com um gemido. Fechou os olhos, sofrendo aquela deliciosa tortura. Não existia mais Ino, apenas _ela_, aquela mulher o qual não sabia nem o nome verdadeiro, uma garota de programa, mas que com simples toques o deixavam tão excitado. Depois voltou, ela ia o tocando, rebolando fazendo ficar mais excitado. Sentia já que não agüentaria deixar apenas ela o tocar. Queria descobrir, queria sentir a maciez daquela pele alva.

A garota chamada Uvinha sentia algo que nunca sentirá. Nunca teve muitos clientes, até por que os que tivera foram todos indicações, se teve mais do que cinco foi muito. Mas nenhum deles excitava tanto quanto Eiji. Ela foi o percorrendo com a boca, depositando beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço de seu pescoço, até chegar à orelha, onde começou a lamber o lóbulo lentamente e sussurrou:

- Vou te fazer sentir como você nunca se sentiu antes.

Ela rebolava cada vez mais e com leveza seus dedos percorriam o corpo do homem a sua frente, logo começou a sentir um volume se formar, o que a excitou mais e fez riscar um sorriso malicioso. Com o tempo foi adquirindo experiência, sabia como excitar um homem, ou pelo menos pensava que sabia, eles sempre diziam estar muito satisfeitos e que tinha sido o melhor sexo da vida deles, mas ela nunca soube se era realmente verdade ou coisas ditas da boca para fora, _Uvinha _tinha uma ponta de curiosidade sobre isso. Sempre gostou de ficar no comando, de se insinuar, de provocar e de deixá-los loucos, nem todo homem gostava disso e por isso ficava aquela _minúscula _ponta de curiosidade. Gostava de pensar que era boa, ou pelo menos tentava deixar os pensamentos positivos.

Com uma delicadeza foi retirando o cinto, porém não completamente, apenas o abrindo, empurrando o zíper para baixo lentamente, porem ainda encarando-o com um olhar malicioso, mordendo o lábio inferior. Com as pontas dos dedos foi tocando lentamente por cima da cueca, o membro já muito duro do moreno. Começou a fazer movimentos com os dedos, como se fosse uma massagem, sua mão tremia levemente, viu o rosto de _Eiji_ se contorcer de prazer e conter os gemidos, ele jogou a cabeça pra trás, a boca aberta, gemendo, e isso que ela nem havia começado.

A moça foi tocando e acariciando, puxando a calça para baixo com uma mão e com ajuda do moreno logo se libertou daquela peça que foi parar em algum lugar no chão. Puxou lentamente – agora com as duas mãos – a cueca boxer preta do rapaz que também fez questão de se libertar rapidamente daquela peça. A garota de falsos olhos azuis arregalou levemente os olhos ao olhar para _aquilo_. Então _o_ segurou e foi fazendo movimento para cima e para baixo, ora lentos, ora rápidos, se deliciando cada vez mais com a expressão de prazer de seu cliente.

Sasuke estava tentando manter o autocontrole, apesar de pensar que o mesmo o tinha abandonado há tempos. Tentava manter a respiração estável, apesar de não conseguir conte-la e estar já um tanto ofegante e soltar constantemente gemidos baixos, aquela garota tinha simplesmente mãos mágicas, aliás, tudo nela parecia mágico. Então quando estava chegando ao ápice, ela parou. Sasuke a olhou incrédulo, o que ela queria? O torturar?

- Eiji... Vamos para um lugar mais confortável. – falou manhosa já puxando Sasuke que em nenhum momento hesitou em segui-la e caminhou até o quarto, ela o olhou e empurrou na cama, fazendo o cair deitado. Então subiu na cama e se colocou de joelhos, Sasuke inclinou o corpo para alcançá-la, porém ela apenas o empurrou sutilmente de volta – Ainda não. – falou rouca.

Uvinha começou a retirar o babydoll lentamente e o jogou em algum canto no quarto, então ela mesma colocou as mãos para trás até alcançar o fecho e retirou o sutiã. Cobriu com o braço os seios e seu rosto ficou levemente corado, ainda não tinha se acostumado totalmente a ficar deste jeito na frente de homens e não conseguia não corar.

Sasuke soltou um riso abafado por ver o modo que a garota corava ao deixar os seios expostos, gostou daquele jeito tímido, apesar de minutos atrás não achá-la nem um pouquinho tímida. Com uma rapidez se levantou e pegou a garota a colando na cama e se colocando por cima dela. Deu um sorriso malicioso e começou a beijá-la ferozmente.

Uvinha não parecia nem um pouquinho satisfeita em ficar por baixo, mas não podia se debater e fazer bico, afinal ele estava pagando. Sasuke a beijava e gostava demais dos beijos dela, os lábios carnudos e tentadores se mostraram experientes e deliciosos. Exploravam a boca um do outro com a língua, Sasuke não se satisfazia com apenas beijos na boca e estava excitado ao máximo, foi descendo a boca pelo pescoço, às vezes dando-lhe leves chupões e recebendo suspiros em resposta. Levantou um pouco o rosto quando viu que estava descendo já a região do pescoço e viu admirando os seios redondos e fartos da morena. Não demorou muito para começar uma trilha de beijos até os seios dela, até chegar ao esquerdo e começar a passar a língua pelo mamilo deixando-o intumescido e fez o mesmo no direito contornando em volta com a língua, para depois começar a chupá-los lascivamente. Conseguia ouvir o coração disparado de Uvinha e os gemidos baixos da mesma.

Sasuke segurava os pulsos da moça na altura da cabeça, mas aos poucos foi soltando e indo em direção aos seios e começou a apertá-los com desejo, brincar com os mamilos rígidos, propiciando um prazer inigualável a mulher. Sentiu as costas dela se arquejarem e gemidos abafados saírem de sua garganta. Sasuke escorregou a uma das mãos até mais em baixo, até que seus dedos chegaram ao pequeno tecido e começou a acariciar por cima da calcinha, primeiro o clitóris e depois mais embaixo. A morena já não resistia em conter os gemidos fechou fortemente os olhos e aproveitou aquela sensação tão deliciosa. Sasuke fazia movimentos lentos apenas a provocando enquanto ainda mantinha sua boca ocupada. Subiu a mão e com as pontas dos dedos fez um leve carinho em sua barriga contornando o umbigo, sentiu quando ela contraiu o ventre e depois o soltou, foi novamente abaixando mais a mão, e ela novamente contraiu a barriga como se facilita-se a entrada da mão dele.

A entrada que foi mais do que aceita, lentamente caminhou com os dedos até encontrar a fenda entre os lábios vaginais e deslizaram para dentro, tocando o lugar mais intimo do corpo dela, estava tão molhada que seus dedos deslizaram facilmente. A minúscula calcinha dificultava os movimentos e Uvinha percebeu isso, remexendo os quadris facilitando para _Eiji_ que com dificuldade com a outra mão ia retirando o tecido. Quando retirou tudo jogou num canto qualquer e levantou o rosto. Observando os olhos fortemente fechados e a boca entre aberta, as bochechas estavam coradas e as mãos apertavam o lençol até que seus delicados dedos ficassem com as pontas brancas, a cada investida de Sasuke seu corpo se contorcia e se movia involuntariamente. Os gemidos de Uvinha se tornaram mais altos e prazerosos aos ouvidos do moreno. O vai e vem dos dedos do Uchiha eram ora suaves ou rápidos, fazendo Uvinha delirar. Sasuke sabia como satisfazer uma mulher e como sabia. Ao contrário de Uvinha não precisava de ninguém falando que era bom, ele sabia disso. Sem sombra de dúvida.

Uvinha estava chegando no ápice do prazer e com um gemido mais alto alcançou seu primeiro orgasmo, com espasmos involuntários no corpo, ela tinha chegado ao prazer. Mas nem de longe totalmente satisfeita. E tinha certeza de que ele também não.

O Uchiha já não estava agüentando mais, com a respiração um tanto ofegante, com as duas mãos segurou as cochas da morena e a abriu e há ergueu um pouco. Uvinha também ergueu levemente o corpo ajudando _Eiji. _Ela sentiu o sexo dele duro contra a sua coxa. Uvinha suspirou profundo e pesadamente, como num pedido mudo para ele prosseguir. Colocou os quadris entre as coxas dela. Sentiu o corpo dela se arrepiar na expectativa, ambos estavam muito excitados. Ela sentia todo o seu calor e o dele se concentrar lá em baixo. E ele sentia o calor cada vez mais aumentar.

Excitado ele começou a penetração, deslizou facilmente para dentro dela. Ela o sentia grosso e cheio dentro dela, além de quente. Muito quente.

As entocadas começaram lentas e profundas e logo mais sôfregas e rápidas. Os dois estavam se deliciando ao Maximo com aquilo. Uvinha gemia alto, contornou com os braços as costas já suadas de Sasuke e começou a passar os dedos, memorizando cada músculo, arranhando excitadamente, cada célula de seu corpo estava em brasa. A franja começava a colar na testa e escutar os gemidos roucos de _Eiji_ a fazia estremecer e mexer os quadris. Queria ele mais fundo, mais rápido, enlaçou as pernas ao redor do quadril do rapaz o apertando mais contra o seu corpo. – Mais... Ah... Rápido... – gemia Uvinha fazendo Sasuke obedecer a seu pedido. Os gemidos enchiam aquele quarto, mas de nenhuma maneira irritante e forçado como às vezes chegava a ser o de Ino.

Não era um sexo calmo e nem de longe romântico. Era pago, vendido, selvagem e muito excitante. Sasuke não queria admitir, mas ela o tinha excitado tão rápido e aquilo estava sendo melhor do que todos aqueles anos com Ino, que se julgava boa. A garota estava o levando ao delírio, estava gemendo delicada e ao mesmo tempo sensualmente. Em seus corpos uma fina camada de suor banhava os corpos por inteiro, dançando em seus movimentos. E mais uma vez as ondas de prazer vieram, levando-a para patamares cada vez mais altos. Mais um a vez, ela atingiu aquele pico intenso e se desintegrou num êxtase que nenhum namorado ou cliente tinha conseguido a levar.

Seus músculos internos se apertaram ao redor dele, em pulsações que o prendiam, e um tremor o sacudiu fazendo-o o gozo chegar e preencher a cavidade úmida que lhe acolhia. Retirou seu membro de dentro dela fazendo um pouco daquele liquido vazar para fora. Uvinha logo desenlaçou as pernas ao redor dele e os braços caíram ao lado do corpo. O coração de ambos ainda tão disparados e descompassos, aos poucos iam se acalmando. A respiração com muita dificuldade tentava voltar ao normal. Sasuke com os braços um tanto trêmulos ainda se sustentava por cima do corpo feminino, observando o rosto satisfeito da garota. Adorava ver aquela expressão.

Uvinha abriu os olhos e respirando pesadamente encarou o meio sorriso de _Eiji_ e o brilho no olhar, cujo ela sabia ser de satisfação. Ele sustentava o corpo, até que se deixou cair ao lado dela. O cheiro de sexo estava impregnado no quarto, mas mesmo assim ela ainda conseguia sentir aquele cheiro másculo e único do homem ao seu lado. Seu corpo estava cansado e sabia que amanhã tinha uma reunião muito importante, seus olhos estavam teimando em fechar, quando sentiu uma mão grande lhe fazer um sutil carinho na barriga, ela o olhou e ele apesar de estar com os olhos fechados tinha um sorriso sacana preso nos lábios. _Eiji_ então levantou com uma pequena dificuldade – por causa do cansaço – o corpo e se colocou parcialmente por cima de Uvinha, deu um beijo demorado e molhado no pescoço da mesma e murmurou:

- Eu vou indo.

- Não vai descansar um pouco? - perguntou de certo modo interessada. Geralmente eles só saíam no outro dia.

- Não. Preciso ir mesmo. – suspirou um tanto nervoso, seu corpo pedia que ele deitasse e descansasse, mas ele sabia que isso não poderia acontecer, tinha que preparar umas papeladas para a empresa, que deveriam estar prontas há algumas semanas, mas com seu irritante costume de deixar tudo para ultima hora, teria que preparar as papeladas, para as oito e meia da manha estarem nas mãos de seus clientes. Levantou-se e começou a "caçar" suas roupas pelo apartamento. Uvinha se levantou e pegou um _robe_ lilás que tinha num armário e o vestiu. Foi até a sala onde _Eiji_ terminava de se arrumar e pegava dinheiro na carteira. Pegou uma quantia notável de notas e estendeu para a garota. – Veja se está certo. – Uvinha pegou o dinheiro da mão do rapaz e contou e depois balançou a cabeça negando, ele tinha lhe dado algumas notas de cem a mais e ela não podia aceitar, na sua cabeça isso seria roubo.

Ela tirou a quantidade que estava a mais e entregou para _Eiji_ – você me deu a mais.

Ele olhou surpreso para a garota, qualquer uma teria pegado a grana e talvez até extorquisse mais um pouco dele. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e pegou o dinheiro.

Uvinha apertou um botão e a porta que dava para o elevador se abriu e Sasuke entrou. – Obrigada. – ela disse num tom baixo, quando as portas estavam quase se fechando. Não soube se ele ouviu e sinceramente neste momento não a interessava muito. A única coisa que importava agora é que tinha uma cama a esperando e quentinha. Estava com uma preguiça do cão e não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir tomar banho, mas prometeu a si mesma que quando se levantasse tomaria um banho de banheira com direito a espuma.

OoOoOoO

Naruto acordou mais cedo do que de costume e se espreguiçou e com um bocejo alto e longo, mexeu o pescoço para os lados sentindo o estralar, abaixou os braços e mexeu os ombros para frente e para trás fazendo-os dar pequenas estaladas. Esfregou os olhos, levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro. Apoiou as mãos na pia e se encarou: descabelado, com uma baba seca no canto da boca, olhos semi-abertos com algumas olheiras em baixo.

Não tinha sido a melhor noite de todas. Passou praticamente a madrugada inteira sentando no vaso sanitário, a outra parte da madrugada passou pensando no pedido que faria a Sakura hoje e o restinho serviu para babar e pensar em como ramem é bom e que deveria ter um bloquinho anotando todas as coisas que deveria fazer como: jogar todo aquele ramem vencido fora e pedir Sakura em casamento, achar Ino Yamanaka e dar uns bons tapas e retirar aqueles apliques loiros da 25 de março do cabelo loiro aguado dela.

Naruto jogou uma água no rosto e passou a mão molhada no cabelo o arrepiando, depois foi fazer suas necessidades matinais. Voltou para o quarto e encarou a cama que em sua imaginação ela tinha uma mão e ia o chamando e cantarolando seu nome. Cama. Naruto. Cama. Não resistindo a sedução daquele colchão gostoso e seu travesseiro fofo, foi até aquele móvel e antes de se deitar, pegou o celular e viu que marcava quinze para as seis e discou o numero do celular de Sasuke. Naruto tinha descoberto que ligar para um celular da mesma operadora pagava mais barato.

_Tu... Tu... Tu... Tu..._

_- Seu corno idiota, espero que seja muito importante._ – falou uma voz raivosa e sonolenta. Naruto tinha uma levíssima impressão de que tinha acordado seu amigo... Legal!

- Óh! É claro que sim, eu liguei para desejar bom dia.

Depois de torno cinco segundos – _E?_

- Bom dia. – desejou Naruto, imaginando Sasuke querendo o matar. Mas antes que Sasuke inventasse agora mesmo um modo de estrangular por telefone, Naruto continuou – É brincadeira, só estou avisando que não irei a reunião hoje. Eu... er.. estou muito doente.

- _Doente é? Por que não inventa que sua avó morreu, às vezes pode parecer mais convincente. _– ironizou.

- Como você é malvado Sasuke, não fale assim, passei a madrugada inteirinha cagando, comi ramem estragado de novo e eu acho que o refri que eu tomei também estava vencido, então estou ouvindo sons bizarros da minha barriga e não estou disposto para ir trabalhar. – se explicou Naruto, em parte era verdade, em outra estava se sentindo melhor, depois de emagrecer uns dois quilos de madrugada, sentia-se muito melhor, mas a cama ia ficar tão magoada se ele não se deitasse e fosse dormir, que o Uzumaki se recusava a magoar seus sentimentos.

- _Está certo._ – respondeu Sasuke – _É só isso?_

- Isso e outra coisa importante. É... hoje irá ter a fusão da sua empresa com outra empresa lá e parece que você vai ter uma reunião importante, acho que tinham me mandado avisar você ontem para dormir bem e preparar o projeto, mas eu acho que eu esqueci. – Naruto deu uma risada forçada e logo começou a ouvir bufadas e grunhidos – Enfim, tchau. – se despediu rapidamente e desligou rapidamente o celular, Sasuke iria o matar, com certeza, por isso ia descansar bem antes que sua cabeça se separasse do seu corpo quando visse o Uchiha.

oOoooO

Sasuke gritava com o celular e xingava até em africano. Estava com raiva. Não pior ainda. Estava _possesso_. Como podia ter se esquecido da fusão de empresa hoje? Como? Sorte que o projeto estava adiantado e não precisa arrumar quase nada. Iria se encontrar com o dono da empresa, onde assinariam um contrato e se tornariam sócios, não antes de Sasuke explicar todos os motivos para esta fusão e mostrar o projeto e futuros bons negócios para está fusão. Loiro idiota! Coisa boa nisso tudo: Sasuke iria cancelar os encontros com os clientes e mandar outra pessoa em seu lugar que provavelmente ficaria louca tentando arrumar toda papelada. Mas nem ligava, era o dono. Ele podia fazer isso.

Tinha chegado em casa e ido dormir e simplesmente rezou para um milagre e aquela papelada aparecer totalmente arrumada, falou para si mesmo que iria dormir apenas uma quinze minutos e depois pensaria em como tentar arrumar os negócios com os clientes. Mas só foi acordado horas depois com o celular, xingou mentalmente Naruto, mas pelo menos conseguiu acordar um tempo antes para tomar um banho bem relaxante e meditar na sua apresentação de projeto com o dono da empresa que nem mesmo recordava o nome.

oOoOooO

Hinata acordou, estava um caco, mas nada a impediria de tomar aquele banho de banheira com bastante espuma. Caminhou, quer dizer, se arrastou até o banheiro e foi direto abrir a torneira para encher a banheira e depois se olhou no espelho. Sua maquiagem estava borrada, no seu pescoço algumas marcas vermelhas de chupões, mas nada que não podia se "arrumar" com base e pó. Estava muito cansada, mas de certo modo satisfeita por ter dormido sozinha. Gostava da solidão, nunca tinha um namorado fixo, nem algo parecido, sempre acordava sozinha e tinha de certo modo se acostumado a isso, mas um vazio e aperto no seu coração indicavam a falta que isso fazia. Hinata Hyuuga já não acreditava em amor a primeira vista, nem em príncipes encantados, ela só sabia de algo: Vendia seu amor e tinha tolos que o compravam numa noite de prazer. Com uma mão abiu bem o seu olho e com a outra retirou com facilidade a lente de contato azul e fez o mesmo com o outro olho. Piscou várias vezes, lente era tão incomodante, colocou-a dentro da caixinha e colocou em cima da pia do banheiro. Gostava de seus olhos perolados. Gostava principalmente por que com eles, Hinata era outra pessoa. E com seus falsos olhos azuis, era algo totalmente diferente. O bom: Ninguém nunca a reconheceu.

Olhou para o lado e avistou a banheira praticamente cheia, fechou a torneira, ligou a hidromassagem e despejou um liquido avermelhado da _Victoria's Secret_ _– Love seduction sumptuous bath bubbles*_ e entrou na banheira, logo sentiu cada músculo relaxando e com um suspiro seus olhos lentamente foram se fechando. Divino.

OoOoOo

Sasuke tinha terminado seu banho e foi para o quarto se trocar. Colocou uma camisa branca, arrumou o nó duplo da gravata azul, o cinto preto, puxou o zíper da calça, colocou as meias pretas, calçou os sapatos sociais pretos também, colocou o seu inseparável rolex e finalizou com o terno preto. Sua pele pálida fazia um ótimo contraste com as roupas mais escuras, as quais combinam com seus olhos e com seu cabelo. Mas Sasuke pouco se importava com estes detalhes, gostava de preto e só.

Pegou a mala e saiu de casa indo em direção ao carro. Apertou um botão na chave para desligar o alarme e abrir a porta. Entrou na _Blazer_ e deu partida. Não se deu ao trabalho de fazer café, pois sabia que sua secretária sempre trazia café quente, sem açúcar, do jeito que gostava.

Chegou em frente da empresa, era uma enorme prédio totalmente espelhado e em cima as letras douradas brilhavam "Uchiha's company", Sasuke entrou no estacionamento apenas para funcionários e colocou na vaga especial de presidente. Saiu do carro, apertou o botão ligando o alarme, colocou a chave dentro do bolso da calça e entrou.

O lugar era grande e logo na entrada estava a recepcionista, um lugar de espera bem arejado e equipado com os melhores móveis e logo mais a frente dois elevadores.

OOoOoO

Hinata terminava de se arrumar, tinha cochilado dentro da banheira e quando foi ver a hora, notou que estava um tanto atrasada para a reunião. Abriu o ralo e água foi logo se dissipando, saiu quase escorregando no chão e molhando todo o apartamento. Aquele não era o seu verdadeiro apartamento, mas sempre tinha aqueles casos de passar a noite ali e por isso tinha algumas roupas dentro do armário. Não teve muito tempo para ficar selecionando roupa, por isso vestiu rapidamente o sutiã e a calcinha branca, colocou o terninho e a calça risca de giz, num tom grafite, talvez mais escuro. E calçou rapidamente os sapatos pretos, colocou o relógio. Teve tempo que passar uma base naquelas marcas em seu pescoço, um lápis rapidamente e um blush para disfarçar um pouco a sua pele pálida, passou um brilho rapidamente nos lábios e pegou sua bolsa preta, passou uma escova nos cabelos úmidos e saiu apressada de casa. Foi até o estacionamento do prédio, abriu o carro e entrou na _Captiva_ prata e saiu em direção a empresa onde faria a reunião. No caminho parou rapidamente para comprar um cappuccino e apressada saiu em direção a empresa.

Parou o carro rapidamente em frente ao local, adentrou naquela empresa e parouna recepção.

- Eu tenho uma reunião marcada com o... – droga o nome tinha lhe fugido da mente, fechou os olhos e tamborilou com os dedos nervosamente em cima do balcão – Há! Sasuke Uchiha.

A mulher a olhou secamente e com uma expressão de tédio respondeu – Andar 33.

- Obrigada – agradeceu e olhou para o seu relógio rapidamente – Espero não estar muito atrasada. – Falou mais para si do que para a recepcionista.

- Ele acabou de passar por aqui, temo que se estiver atrasada ele também está. – comentou a recepcionista sem olhar para ela, digitando algo no computador. Hinata agradeceu num murmúrio e apressando o passo viu o elevador sendo aberto, apressou mais ainda sentindo os pés doloridos por causa do salto.

- Moço! Moço! Segura o elevador! – falou a Hyuuga elevando o tom de voz e viu o homem que estava dentro do elevador segurar a porta para ela.

Ela respirou fundo e sentiu o coração se acalmar. – Muito obrigada. – agradeceu ela sorrindo.

- Não há de que. – falou num tom sério sem olhar diretamente para a garota. – É Hinata Hyuuga, não é mesmo? – perguntou o homem sério, Hinata o olhou envergonhada com as bochechas coradas e sorriu meigamente respondendo:

- Sim, sou eu mesma. Presidente das empresas Hyuugas. – ela disse, apesar de ter uma leve impressão que aquele rapaz já sabia disso.

Hinata o olhou discretamente, tinha cabelos e olhos pretos, uma pele pálida e estava muito bem vestido e elegante com o terno da _Calvin Klein_. Ele lembrava muito o seu cliente da noite passada.

- Desculpe perguntar – começou abaixando o olhar, constrangida por fazer aquela pergunta – Mas seu nome é Eiji?

oOoOOo

Ino tinha terminado de tomar banho, colocou o roupão branco e felpudo e se sentou na beirada da cama. – Você só pensa em trabalhar, me trouxe para cá, para me deixar largada e carente? – perguntou fazendo bico.

O rapaz a sua frente mantinha os olhos fixos na tela do notebook – O que você quer que eu faça? Você não trabalha, acha que dinheiro cai do céu? Para pagar suas mordomias, alguém tem que trabalhar – respondeu um tanto seco.

- Por que não usa o dinheiro do Sasuke, peguei tanta grana dele, daria para vivermos felizes e sem problemas. Sasuke nunca me deixava sozinha e dispensava qualquer trabalho para ficar pertinho de mim.

O homem olhou para ela e falou num tom alterado – Se Sasuke é tão perfeito assim, volte para ele, vai lá se rastejar, se humilhar e implorar que ele o receba de volta. – Odiava que ela o ficasse comparando com aquele... Uchiha.

- Aé? – A Yamanaka se levantou e deixou o roupão cair no chão. – Sasuke sempre me olhava quando eu ficava assim perto dele. – provocou Ino, dando um sorriso travesso.

O rapaz desviou os olhos na tela do computador e deu uma discreta olhada para o corpo da mulher a sua frente – Acontece que não sou o Sasuke.

Ino se aproximou dele e começou dar vários beijos no rosto, depois no pescoço. – Vamos lá Gaara.

O rapaz se sentiu tentado em deixar o notebook e fazer algo mais... Emocionante. Mas não podia, em poucos minutos estava para acontecer a pior coisa do mundo, que poderia acabar com a sua empresa rapidamente.

- Desculpe Ino, eu não posso. Seu _Uchihazinho _está prestes a assinar algo que poderá acabar com a minha empresa e conseqüentemente com o seu dinheiro. – falou um tanto nervoso.

Ino bufou nervosa, foi até os pés da cama e pegou o roupão, o vestiu e com os olhos marejados e a voz embargada falou para ele – Sabe qual é a verdade? Você ainda não a esqueceu, ainda gosta dela. É por isso que está preso nesse notebook! Você acha que não sei que ainda tem uma pasta só com as fotos dela? Não sou trouxa e espero que não me trate como uma. Pensei que tinha a esquecido, mas agora... Agora a idéia de voltar com Sasuke esta cada vez mais fixa na minha cabeça. Eu te odeio! – falou nervosa e saiu marchando para fora do quarto.

Gaara suspirou. _Mais que merda!_

oOoOoOo

_"Faça-me sentir seu valor e poderei cogitar em vender o meu amor"._

oOoOoOoO

_* _- é um liquido que se coloca na banheira para fazer espuma, com a ajuda da hidromassagem, se faz bastante espuma (dependendo também, claro da quantidade posta). É muito, muito bom e tem um cheirinho relaxante e muito gostoso.

oOoOoOO

**Nyo-mila**: Oi meus chuchuzinhos! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que esteja tudo ótimo! Sim, mais um ano findou... outro começou e estamos vivos... legal não? Bem... Feliz 2010 para todos! Que todos os seus desejos se realizem, que este ano seja um ano de conquistas, de muitos capítulos e fanfics boas! Aliais, temos só que agradecer, não?

Virada do ano? Beberam muito? Conheço pessoinhas (Kate-filhota) que ficaram bebadassas, rs. Eu particularmente estou muito feliz, nesta virada de ano eu liguei para amigos que há muito tempo não falava e confesso que foi muito bom falar com eles e também muito feliz, pois sei que 2010 eles estarão comigo :D

Não enrolando muito, vamos ao capítulo:

Bem (finalmente) consegui fazer meu primeiro hentai, não sei se está bom, então espero sinceras criticas de vocês, para que no próximo "rale-role" possa estar muito melhor! Eu não sei se correspondeu à expectativa de vocês, tentei fazer algo um tanto sem amor e mais... comercial. Não sei se consegui, pois infelizmente eu tenho um sério problema de colocar romance em tudo -.-'

Ino apareceu de novo e nosso "príncipe não tão encantado" não é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Gaara! A relação dos dois e como chegaram ao ponto de "relação" é algo que irei explicar aos poucos.

Agradecimento especial à: **Tia Kate-chan, Eduarda-Hyuuga **por ajudarem como betas. Love you. E também por uma noite incrivel onde minha mommy **FranHyuuga **me colocou numa conversa, com pessoas muito especiais, com intelecto bem superior ao meu e me ajudaram com o hentai, muito obrigada a todas!

Respostas aos reviews: (**PS grande: este é o ultimo capitulo que estarei respondendo, nos próximos irei responder por PM's, e colocarei apenas os nomes aqui... Mas não se preocupem, eu continuarei respondendo, afinal eu amo responder as reviews sempre muito carinhosa e estimulante de vocês *-*)**

_**Guida-Hyuuga**__: Hello my Darling! Não irá mudar bruscamente a personalidade dela… mas irá mudar, uvinha rs. Mas você na acha que uva combina com a hina? D: soaiosiao  
É um problema bem complexo... na verdade nem é bem um problema, ele tem poderes pisiquiatricos, digo, psíquicos, então ele consegue ler o pensamento das pessoas e não precisa que elas falem o final da frase [/viajeilecal] isuasi ignore. Sasuke é ignorante, por isso rs. Que apressado +1. Muitíssimo obrigada pela sua review, amei ela! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo ô/ Beijinhos sabor uva ;)_

_**Marcy Bolger**__: Quando isto for uma boa obra, fanfiction faliu D: rs. Gostou mesmo do dialogo dos dois? Fico feliz! Terão muito desses, rs. Tinha pensado na Sakura, mas então eu pensei: putz eu coloco em toda história ela como antagonista, vamos mudar... é olhando pelo seu ponto de vista, de mulher fatal, acho realmente que combinou com ela, rs. Então, ele não reconheceu, ha! Quando ele a conhecer como Hinata mesmo, ele terá uma boa surpresa. Mas irá demorar um pouco, afinal ele só desconfia que seja ela, e ela desconfia que seja ele. Kiba e Hinata sempre foram amigos, por coincidência, ele também é amigo do Sasuke. Mas Kiba não desconfia do segundo trabalhinho da Hina e nem que o sasuke foi lá por causa disso. Novo e surpreendente? Nossa! Espero não abalar suas expectativas! Vou me empenhar para que seja mesmo, rs! Entre professor e aluna... está parado, estou com um pouco de dificuldade para continuar, mas prometo que tentarei atualizar o mais rápido! Merece estes e muitos mais, tem um ótimo senso critico e para mim (como escritora) fico imensamente feliz em tê-la como critica e leitora *-*. Beijinhos e espero que continue acompanhando!_

_**Pinkuiro**__: Flor do meu jardim! Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim! Amo suas reviews, já lhe falei isso? Mas não é? Mulher quando leva um fora se mantem forte, com a cabeça erguida, agora homem se afunda em tudo que é possível, rs. Eles não admitem, mas sabem que somos mais fortes xD. Rs... Tenho uma queda por fazer coisas diferentes, é nunca tinha visto a hina como vampira, então... Mas receio que esta fanfic ficará em hiatus por um bom tempo :/ Não ligo mesmo, adoro suas reviews e seu modo alegre, pode tagarelar e escrever, quanto mais melhor rs. (na verdade, nem poso falar disso, pois sou uma tagarela de primeiro tbm xD) Bejinhos (espero que tenha gostado deste cap.)_

_**Asakura Yumi**__: Oh Meu Deus! É você mesmo? Eu sou sua fã! (apesar de ainda não ter tido a decência de mandar review) a sua história lá do soldadinho de chumbo e a bailarina, foi um arraso! Amei! Eu gostei muito e na minha sincera opinião foi uma das melhores do concurdo! Yumi para presidente! Rs. Obrigada pelos elogios, deste jeito meu ego vai inflar e sair voando, rs. Aqui está a continuação e espero que goste. Beijinhos._

_**Uvaah**__: Oeoe! Conectou com a fic? Nossa fiquei feliz agora, rs. Adoroo histórias diferentes, apesar de não ter tanta criatividade para faze-las, eu tento :/ Curiosidade fatal, estado de loucura? Meu Deus! Quer me matar também? Rs. Aqui está o capitulo, espero que sacie sua curiosidade, rs. Fico feliz de você não se incomodar em eu demorar para postar, afinal eu enrolo muito mesmo! Este capítulo era para ter saído a séculos, mas fiquei presa ao hentai que eu não conseguia fazer a fic andar -.- Mas não se preocupe eu nunca abandono minhas histórias e quando entram em hiatus eu sempre aviso e o motivo. Mas está daqui não irei abandonar, não! Espero que eu goste, por que não vou te deixar confusa e, se Deus quiser, terá um fim! xD. Beijinhos e brigada mesmo pela review!_

_**Hinahina**__: Nee, fico feliz que tenha gostado da história, espero que continue acompanhando, pois here is a sua continuação, rs! Beijinhos!_

_**Agradecimento as pessoinhas que adicionaram nos favoritos: **__**Akiato, Asakura Yumi, Bela F., Guida-Hyuuga, Hinahina, Killer Harlequin, Pinkuiro, Tia Kate-chan, Uvaah.**_

Obrigada a todos que adicionaram nos favoritos, mandaram reviews, ou que só leram :D

Beijnhos Beijinhos

**Nyo-mila**


	4. quinhentos mil

**Sinopse:**Um conto de fadas sem príncipes e princesas. Ela apenas uma garota de programa nas horas vagas. Ele apenas um homem com muitos problemas. "- Pessoas como eu, não são feitas para amar. Pessoas como eu, vendem amor. Para nós não existe amor incondicional, todo pagam seu preço para amar. Para mim, amar é uma perda de tempo." Nem tudo começa com era uma vez...

**Disclaimer:**O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence, assim como suas personagens, todas pertencem ao Kishimoto e ponto final.

**Ps:**Contem cenas fortes, palavriados chulos, rated M. Se não gosta, não leia ;) Enjoy!

**Ps²:**A sinopse está abreviada no por conta da falta de espaço, espero que desculpem o transtorno! O titulo da fanfic é "Vende**-**se amor" e não "vendese amor" Desculpem o transtorno com o titulo.

OoOoOoOoO

O homem a encarou com um sorriso no rosto e respondeu calmamente:

– A senhorita deve estar me confundindo com alguém.

- Ó... Deve ser mesmo, desculpe-me, eu acho que ainda não acordei direito. – brincou sorrindo envergonhada, então abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o lado. Que estúpida pergunta!

- Tudo bem. – respondeu simplesmente, olhando para frente.

Passados alguns segundos, o visor em cima da porta de metal do elevador marcou 33. Então a mesma se abriu e os dois saíram. Ao entrarem no andar se depararam com uma pequena sala de recepção, praticamente toda decorada em bege e chocolate; num canto estava uma secretária que digitava algo no computador, e, atrás dela, uma sala com a porta fechada e, nela, uma placa com um nome em dourado: Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata caminhou até a secretária e falou:

- Bom dia. Eu tenho reunião marcada com o senhor Uchiha Sasuke.

A secretária a analisou da cabeça aos pés e ergueu uma sobrancelha, arrebitando o nariz e falou num tom grosso:

- E você quem é?

"_Será que todas as secretárias aqui têm problemas com educação?" _Pensou Hinata revirando os olhos – Sou Hyuuga Hinata, presidente das empresas Hyuuga, mas eu presumia que você já soubesse disso.

- Eu tenho que conhecer filhinhas de papai agora? – perguntou a secretária, massageando a têmpora com suas unhas vermelhas.

- Deveria pelo menos conhecer sua futura chefa. – respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, e a secretária a encarou com os olhos arregalados: _Como assim futura chefe?_

- Então, senhorita... – Hinata ergueu a cabeça e viu uma pequena placa com o nome da secretária arrogante – Senhorita Karin. Poderia avisar ao senhor Uchiha que cheguei para a reunião?

- Cla... claro. – falou gaguejando a secretária, pegando o telefone – Sasuke-kun, há uma moça chamada Hyuuga Hinata que disse ter uma reunião marcada com você. – Hinata estranhou o modo melado e pessoal que a tal Karin tratou o senhor Uchiha... Você? Sasuke-kun? Ela era uma secretária, empregada dele, deveria tratá-lo com o devido respeito e não daquela maneira. Ou pelo menos era assim como pensava, iria conversar com o senhor Uchiha sobre contratar secretárias, o modo como essa tal de Karin a tratou não foi com um pingo de respeito a sua pessoa. – Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun também está aqui, o mando entrar também, ou falo para esperar?... Ah... Certo... – Ela desligou o telefone e entrelaçou os dedos em cima da mesa – Senhora Hyuuga, pode entrar, e você também, Sai-kun.

Hinata descobriu duas coisas naquela hora: o homem do elevador se chamava Sai, e a secretária a estava provocando descaradamente.

Hinata arrumou a bolsa e passou a mão na roupa como se estivesse a alisando, e depois espalmou, delicada, a mão sobre a mesa da secretária e a olhou nos olhos – Minha querida, se continuar me tratando deste modo arrogante e sem o devido respeito, talvez hoje seja a última vez que você pisa neste andar; estamos entendidas? – falando isso deu uma passada de mão no cabelo e se caminhou para a porta, a qual Sai segurava educadamente para ela.

Karin olhou-a perplexa. Arrogante? Sem respeito com aquelazinha? Demitir-me? Só quem podia fazer isso era o Sasuke! Fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer aquela lambisgóia filhinha de papai.

Antes que ela entrasse na sala, de lá saiu um homem muito bem arrumado de cabelos e olhos negros e de uma elegância refinada. Encarou Sai, e depois Hinata; em seus lábios brincaram um sorriso maroto. – Bom dia Sai, prepare-se, que você terá muito trabalho. Presumo que seja a senhorita Hyuuga Hinata, não? Uau! Você é mais maravilhosa pessoalmente! – falou fazendo Hinata corar e abaixar levemente a cabeça.

- Itachi, cai fora daqui! – gritou uma voz grossa de dentro da sala.

O homem deu de ombros, deu uma piscadela para a Hyuuga e falou:

- Vemo-nos então.

Sai e Hinata entraram na sala. Um homem estava arrumando papéis, mas parecia bagunçar tudo procurando algo. E, sem encará-los, falou:

- Sai, quero que prepare os relatórios para daqui... – consultou o relógio – exatamente uma hora e meia para uma reunião, tem apenas que entregar depois tudo nas mãos do Itachi. Espero que não se atrase, mas, caso não se ache capaz de realizar isso podemos chamar outra pessoa. – finalizou em um leve tom de ameaça.

- Senhor Uchiha, sou capaz de terminar isso em menos de meia hora. – falou Sai, dando um sorriso.

- Assim espero. – pegou e ajeitou uma papelada enorme, que, para qualquer pessoa normal, demoraria mais de três horas para terminar apenas um relatório.

Sai pegou os papéis e saiu da sala fechando a porta. Hinata continuava em pé próxima a porta, encarando o _Senhor Uchiha_. Ele parecia ter a sua idade, tinha cabelos pretos arrepiados, olhos tão negros quanto uma noite sem estrelas, uma pele branca, talvez não tão pálida quanto a sua, mas não deixava de ser alva.

– Senhorita Hyuuga, não é mesmo?

Hinata mexeu a cabeça em sinal positivo, lentamente, enquanto tentava buscar de onde o conhecia, pois sua voz era familiar.

- Sente-se, por favor; desculpe a bagunça, ontem ocorreu um imprevisto de noite, e hoje tive de arrumar as coisas às pressas. Não é sempre essa desordem, lhe garanto. – falou dando um sorriso de canto miúdo enquanto se levantava e estendia a mão para a mulher a sua frente. – Uchiha Sasuke, muito prazer.

Hinata estendeu igualmente a mão e apertou firmemente a mão do homem... Aquele cheiro, ela já o tinha sentido antes.

– Hyuuga Hinata, o prazer é todo meu.

- Pois bem, podemos começar?

Hinata assentiu sorrindo e sentou-se na cadeira de couro cruzando as pernas. A morena começou a observar o homem, tinha quase certeza que já o tinha visto, aliás, ele tinha sido seu cliente noite passada, mas depois de se enganar com um homem no elevador e quase revelar sua "segunda profissão" preferiu ficar quieta. Imaginou se fosse realmente ele, o que faria? Ela deveria começar a pensar melhor antes e falar. Talvez achar que esse Sasuke fosse seu cliente é por que o homem da noite passada era um estereótipo um tanto comum, e ele se chamava Eiji e não Sasuke. Definitivamente precisava dormir. Pegou a bolsa e tirou de lá o netbook, o abriu e virou a tela de frente para o Uchiha e abriu uma apresentação no Power Point.

- Aqui estão as propostas da minha empresa. Em minha opinião, essa fusão trará benefícios para ambos os lados. Aliás, poderemos cortar certos trabalhos terceirizados e alguns produtos importados que são caros, porém de extrema importância. Esses poderão ser adquiridos com um preço mais baixo, graças a rede de transporte exclusiva das empresas Hyuuga. Temos a matéria prima e sua empresa a mão de obra. É como somar dois mais dois.

Sasuke ouvia tudo atentamente vendo as estatísticas, fotos, e tudo mais. A conversa se estendeu por mais duas horas. Na verdade eles poderiam ter encerrado aquela discussão toda há muito tempo, mas o homem sabia que se terminasse logo, teria de ir à reunião dos diretores executivos, e, sinceramente não estava muito a fim. Para ser sincero, a companhia da Hyuuga estava sendo, no mínimo, agradável.

O moreno apoio o cotovelo na mesa e apoiou o queixo em cima de sua mão enquanto fingia prestar atenção nas palavras da mulher à sua frente. Observava-a minuciosamente. Seus cabelos eram pretos com certo brilho que o deixava azulado dependendo da luz e do ângulo, a franja farta jogada de lado, que virava e mexia, caia em seus olhos... E que olhos. Perolados, característicos daquela família de prestigio. Únicos. A pele branca levemente rosada nas bochechas, os lábios carnudos avermelhados que se mexiam com leve tremor na hora de falar. Tímida. Sasuke simplesmente adorava garotas assim. Sabia que no fundo e entre quatro paredes aquela timidez não passava de fachada. O terninho fechando logo abaixo do busto parecia se abrir a qualquer hora, e aquela blusa social apertada ajudava muito na imaginação fértil do Uchiha. Sentia que já a conhecia, de algum lugar. Aquela voz... Tinha certeza que já a tinha ouvido. Então, observando mais atentamente, Sasuke começou imaginá-la com olhos azuis, aquela roupa social no chão e apenas com um lingerie roxa, começou a imaginá-la gemendo seu nome...

- O senhor concorda?

- Hã? Ah... Sim! Acho que devemos assinar o contrato, sua proposta foi muito convincente senhorita Hyuuga, meus parabéns. – Sasuke felicitou, enquanto piscava rapidamente, esquecendo tudo aquilo. Ora, ela agora trabalharia lado a lado com ele, não poderia ficar imaginando essas coisas com ela, principalmente por causa de uma noite de sexo pago com outra que nem ao menos sabia o nome, estava se comportando como um adolescente. Meu Deus!

Hinata pegou o contrato e assinou em todos os pontos, depois se levantou da cadeira com um sorriso no rosto estendendo a mão.

– Foi um prazer tratar de negócios com o senhor.

Sasuke se levantou e apertou a mão dela.

– O prazer foi todo meu. Seria muita impetulancia de minha parte chamá-la para almoçar?

A Hyuuga corou e consultou o belo relógio de pulso.

– Perdoe-me, logo mais terei um compromisso. Podemos marcar outro dia.

- Ora, senhorita Hyuuga, vamos comemorar; não é todo dia que se fecha um grande negócio! – tentou convencer o moreno.

Ela não poderia mesmo aceitar, tinha que se arrumar e arranjar seu segundo apartamento, pois logo mais receberia outro cliente, mas diante do Uchiha sentiu-se sem graça de recusar novamente seu convite, a verdade é que a companhia dele fora tão agradável nas últimas horas que seria até relaxante sair para almoçar, até mesmo, pois não tinha comido nada, até onde sabia, cappuccino não enchia barriga.

- Convenceu-me, estou inclinada a aceitar seu convite. – disse, num tom polido, dando um sorriso brincalhão.

- Então vamos.

Sasuke apressou o passo e passou na frente da Hyuuga abrindo cordialmente a porta para a mesma, esperou a morena passar e a fechou, trancando a atrás de si. Hinata não fez muita cerimônia em esperar o Uchiha, e se adiantou em chamar o elevador. Karin olhava, enojada, para metidinha riquinha Hyuuga, tinha feito todas simpatias que conhecia para aquele negócio dar totalmente errado, mas percebeu que foi tempo gasto a toa, quando seu chefe parou de frente com a sua mesa.

- Senhorita Karin, se Itachi quiser falar comigo diga que sai para almoçar e não sei que horas volto, e que é para ele coordenar a reunião e fazer as devidas apresentações, se ele perguntar sobre os relatórios mande ele procurar o Sai.

Karin prestava atenção em tudo que o chefe dizia, mas uma perguntava assolava sua mente e quando se deu por si já estava perguntando:

- O que _aquelazinha _veio fazer aqui? Você acredita que ela falou que iria me demitir? E mais, disse que eu lhe faltei ao respeito, acredita?

Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, incrédulo com o que a secretária tinha acabado de lhe dizer; ela era tão eficiente como dizia ser se nem ao menos sabia que Hinata seria sua chefa?

- Senhorita Karin, _aquelazinha _a qual você se refere não é ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que a sua chefa, agora. Somos sócios, e, se ela quiser, poderá te demitir; e vindo de você não duvido nada que faltou com o respeito. Tem inveja de toda mulher que vem aqui, e é mais bonita que você. A senhorita Hyuuga é uma mulher de classe, fina, e de respeito, algo que você nunca será. Agora, não se esqueça de dar o recado para o Itachi, sim? Boa tarde.

Falando isso saiu de encontro com a Hyuuga que segurava a porta do elevador. Hinata, quando viu Karin apontando para ela, fazendo uma cara desgostosa sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça, não iria nem discutir com o Sasuke sobre a demitir, iria logo pedir que juntasse suas coisas e fosse embora da empresa, porém todas essas idéias foram se dissipando quando viu o Uchiha falar com a secretária, não conseguiu ouvir o que o mesmo falava, mas ao julgar pela sua expressão e a cara daquela _vadia_ ruiva, ela não ia nem precisar falar sobre demissão, Sasuke mesmo o faria. Hinata com o tempo passou a decifrar expressões, modo de falar e de se comportar, seu primo e seu pai eram assim e Sasuke de longe era igual a eles, seria fácil e divertido trabalhar com o Uchiha.

- A senhorita tem algum lugar de preferência? – perguntou assim que entraram no elevador.

- Surpreenda-me, não tenho frescura. – respondeu sorrindo-lhe.

OOoOoo

Naruto caminhava sem destino, sem nenhum lugar especifico para ir, ou até mesmo uma hora marcada a qual deveria honrar, ele apenas queria espairecer. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e passou a pensar consigo mesmo. Sua vida de certo modo era incerta, mas pequenos fatos o faziam ter plena certeza de certas coisas, como: ele amava, ama e continuará amando Sakura Haruno até que um fator maior a eles intervenha; adorava ramem, principalmente o de sabor porco; em todos seus vinte e seis anos, nunca passou pela situação de desespero; em vinte e seis anos, ele estava tendo a sua primeira vez, o medo de Sakura não querer se casar, ou dela fugir com outro, ou até mesmo de estar sendo o momento certo para fazer o pedido estava se transformando em puro desespero; e por último, porém não menos importante, descobriu que essas listinhas mentais nunca ajudaram em nada.

Um barulho nada agradável de sua barriga o fez esquecer-se desses pensamentos, e atravessar a rua. Do outro lado, conseguia avistar vários restaurantes e _self-services_, quando dobrou a esquina, por pouco não atropelou um casalzinho.

- Sasuke?

- Ah, claro! Para quase nos matar atropelados em plena calçada tinha que ser você. – comentou o moreno sarcasticamente. A conversa com a Hyuuga estava tão interessante que se não fosse seu sentido apurado, quase teriam dado de cara com o loiro. O Uchiha riu ao pensar na conversa com a nova sócia, até o presente momento ela era a única mulher que não o tinha irritado nas primeiras meias dúzias de palavras trocadas, ou tentado abusar dele, muito pelo ao contrário, Hinata era delicada e de um respeito fora do comum para com o moreno; fora o fato de que ela tinha um ótimo papo e sua voz não era, nem de longe, irritante.

- O que está fazendo aqui? E não vai me apresentar a bela moça? – perguntou, galante, fazendo a morena corar.

- Pretendia ir almoçar, e essa é a minha nova sócia...

- Hyuuga Hinata. – tratou logo de cortar o moreno ela mesma se apresentar; esticou a mão para o loiro o qual esticou o braço em resposta e apertou a mão da morena.

- Uzumaki Naruto, diretor executivo e melhor amigo desse azedo. – apresentou-se. Quando sua mão acabou de cobrir a mão pequenina da Hyuuga, automaticamente puxou um pouco do corpo da Hyuuga à frente, no movimento o cabelo da morena deu uma leve sacudida – talvez uma obra da brisa um pouco mais forte que passava por eles – e o perfume invadiu as narinas do Uzumaki. O rapaz fechou por meros segundos os olhos e apreciou o cheiro, ele o conhecia... Era muito familiar. E aquela voz tinha a impressão de que a conheceria de longe... Mas não conseguiu associar a nenhum rosto. Bom, mas isso poderia ser obra da sua imaginação, quando a fome o afligia, o cérebro parava de funcionar. Tico não funcionava sem o Teco. E vice-versa.

- Apresentações devidamente feitas, vamos? – perguntou retoricamente, colocando a mão nas costas da morena já a empurrando em direção a entrada do restaurante. Não soube explicar, nunca teve ciúmes do melhor amigo, mas o jeito que o Uzumaki a olhou, o incomodou profundamente, nem sabia o porque disso, até mesmo, pois não tinha motivo, e Naruto era apaixonado até o ultimo fio de cabelo pela rosada... Só podia estar delirando, mas, em todo caso, gostaria de delirar sentando numa cadeira a companhia de Hinata, _bem_ longe do Naruto.

- Tchau Hinata, até logo! – berrou o loiro acenando para a Hyuuga, que tratou de virar o rosto para trás e acenar timidamente, enquanto era arrastada por um Sasuke.

- Mesa para dois. – falou Sasuke e logo a recepcionista os guiou até uma mesa mais ao fundo do restaurante, e quando os dois estavam devidamente sentados, um garçom rapidamente os foi atender e entregou-lhe o cardápio.

Hinata pegou o cardápio e passou os olhos perolados rapidamente pelas linhas e seu dedo percorreu a pagina até chegar ao alimento desejado, e fez o pedido juntamente com o suco de laranja com gelo e açúcar, Sasuke apressou-se e pediu o mesmo que a nova sócia; logo o garçom deixou a mesa e finalmente os deixou sozinhos.

- Vai ser bom que nos vejam juntos, principalmente almoçando agora... – comentou Sasuke, e a Hyuuga ergueu a sobrancelha sem entender o que o Uchiha quis dizer – Digo... Vão ter certeza da fusão das empresas Hyuuga's com a Uchiha's, vai de certo modo atrair mais publicidade.

Hinata deu um meio sorriso e acenou a cabeça concordando – Espero que sim, uma publicidade boa para o nosso lado, não faria mal algum.

- Não mesmo... – ajeitou-se na cadeira e pigarreou dando uma afrouxada na gravata, remexendo-se novamente na cadeira, a presença da Hyuuga era, com certeza, muito agradável, mas sentia um clima diferente, algo que o fazia ficar desconfortável e sem graça diante da situação. E sentiu que ela estava do mesmo jeito, um tanto tensa, cruzando e descruzando a perna como num tique nervoso.

Porém os motivos pela qual Hinata estava nervosa não tinha nada haver com o clima, e sim com o Uzumaki... _Como assim agora teriam que trabalhar um do lado do outro? Não, não mesmo! Como agiria? Uma hora ou outra ele a reconheceria e aquilo poderia colocar toda sua carreira abaixo... _Teria de pensar num modo dele não a reconhecer... Mas como?

oOoOoO

Alguns minutos depois de acabar o terceiro prato de Lamen, Naruto colocou-se a pensar... Tinha a certeza de conhecer a tal Hyuuga Hinata dalgum lugar e simplesmente odiava o fato de não reconhecer alguém de imediato...

- Deseja mais alguma coisa? – perguntou a garçonete enquanto limpava a mão no avental.

- Mais um desse, está uma delícia, meus cumprimentos ao chefe! – elogiou Naruto com um sorriso coçando a nuca, a garçonete apenas mexeu a cabeça e saiu.

Não demorou muito e a garçonete voltou com um prato bem mais caprichado que o último, colocou na mesa e mal deu tempo de desejar bom apetite que o loiro já devorava o macarrão.

_E se... ela estivesse com outros olhos... e outro cabelo... e com pouca roupa... e se... _– UVINHA! – berrou atraindo a atenção de todos que logo voltaram a comer normalmente. – Tenho certeza que era ela! Preciso falar com o Sasuke! – colocou algumas notas em cima da mesa e saiu apressado, se esquecendo de terminar de comer o lamem.

oOoOoO

Almoço agradável a parte, agora só queria esticar as pernas na sua cama, ligou para a empresa e falou estar passando mal, ele era o "dono" podia fazer o que bem entendesse, assim como resolver ir ou não ir trabalhar...

Quando colocou os pés dentro de casa e bateu a porta atrás de si, respirou fundo sentindo o corpo inteiro relaxar... Mas foi por pouco tempo, seu celular tocou, fazendo uma chata dor pulsar em sua cabeça, e um ódio tremendo passar por cada célula de seu corpo.

_O que você quer agora Naruto? _– perguntou-se já nervoso.

- Olha, Naruto, eu... – já preparava algo bem mal-criado a dizer quando foi interrompido pela voz apressada do loiro.

- _'Ta, 'ta, deixa para reclamar depois, o que eu preciso lhe dizer é sério, então ouve e fique quieto! _

- Sasuke deu uma leve encolhida nos ombros, quando Naruto falava sério era porque o apocalipse já estava se formando.

OOoOo

A loira deitou-se na cama, puxando o cobertor cobrindo seu corpo nu, as lágrimas teimaram a sair, mas pelo jeito não tiveram força o suficiente, ficaram lá, apenas embaçando sua vista... Como pode achar que Gaara deixaria _aquela lá_ totalmente, e se apaixonaria perdidamente por ela? Ledo engano, ele deveria só tê-la usado... Isso... Só a usado para conseguir o dinheiro de Sasuke, ele bem sabia que Ino era impulsiva, e cheias de paixões, como pôde ser tão burra? Deixou o homem que sempre deu tudo que ela quis... por uma _paixão?_ A troca – no seu ponto de vista – não tinha valido tanto... E agora? Voltar e se humilhar?

"Só que agora _querida_, você perdeu, ele não vai te querer de volta e então vai voltar correndo para os meus braços". As palavras de Gaara ecoavam em sua mente... Será mesmo que o tinha perdido? Depois de tudo, será que ele a teria esquecido e não a queria de volta? Será que ele já teria outra? _Não, não... Sasuke me amava! Ele não faria isso, ele não me trocaria e vai me aceitar se eu voltar... _Iludia-se com palavras doces e malditas de sua imaginação, mas eram aquelas palavras o consolo para a estupidez cometida.

OOoOo

Já marcava sete e meia quando Sakura resolveu descer e ir de encontro ao carro que buzinava incessantemente. "Já vou, já 'tô indo!" ela gritava enquanto trancava a casa e corria para o carro.

- Feliz? Já cheguei! Pode parar de buzinar! – reclamou tampando os ouvidos.

- Não consigo, estou abobado com a mulher linda que eu tenho ao meu lado. – disse romântico, fazendo Sakura se amolecer num sorriso e beijar o namorado toda contente.

- Bem, senhor galante, aonde vamos está noite? – perguntou curiosa, nem tinha conseguido dormir direito quando o namorado falou sobre o tal jantar.

- Hm... Talvez por alguns beijinhos eu possa soltar alguma informação. – sorriu e fechou os olhos indo em direção da namorada.

- Então vou ter que ficar curiosa, acabei de passar o batom e não quero borrar. – colocou o dedo nos lábios do namorado impedindo ele de se aproximar mais, Naruto se endireitou no banco, fez bico e praguejou baixinho:

- E ainda se diz curiosa.

- O senhor fique quietinho. – deu uma bronca, fingindo estar brava, e Naruto aumentou o bico dando partida no carro:

- 'Tá, 'tá! – mas logo desfez o bico ao ouvir a risada gostosa da namorada. _Meu Deus... É HOJE! _

OoOoOo

- Alô? – perguntou com a voz sonolenta contendo um bocejo.

_- Oi Hyuuga, precisamos conversar_. – curto e grosso. Esse era o lema de Sasuke.

- Sim, eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. Ah não, eu não estava dormindo. – respondeu irônica esfregando os olhos. Será que aquele homem não tinha modos? Além de mal-educado, inoportuno!

- Então, tudo bem? – perguntou quase que retoricamente, já que a Hyuuga mal teve tempo de responder – Pronto... Agora, feito todas as boas maneiras, vamos ao que interessa. Você. Eu na sua casa. Daqui cinco minutos. _Por favor,_ a senhorita me passaria o seu endereço ou terei que acionar os meus contatos?

- Primeiro: quem você acha que é para me ligar a hora que bem entender? Não é por que viramos sócios que somos melhores amigos com intimidade de ligar a qualquer hora. Segundo: Na minha casa? Agora acha que eu sou o que, uma vagabunda?

- Olha, achei um problema muito sério na sua proposta que nada efetivará minha empresa; por contrato, se eu achar algo que foi oculto à mim e envolva o bem estar e o sucesso da minha agência, poderemos anular a sociedade. Acho que seu pai não iria gostar muito de ver a empresa que ele deu de mão-beijada para a filhinha querida, sair com críticas negativas na capa das principais revistas e jornais do mundo.

Bom. Nesse ponto ele estava certo e como ela estava com muito sono, não conseguia se lembrar de se deixou algo escapar, pois é, não tinha outra saída.

- Está bem Sasuke, você venceu. Vou te passar meu endereço e espero que venha aqui em cinco minutos mesmo, estou com sono e preciso descansar.

- Um momento, que eu vou anotar.

Por um momento Hinata pensou que não teria nada haver com contratos, sociedade, empresas e afins... Mas haveria de ser impressão, afinal, o que ele gostaria com ela? Não tinham nada a tratar além de negócios.

OOoOoO

- Chegamos! – anunciou o Uzumaki quando o segurança abriu a porta de um dos mais finos restaurantes do mundo.

- Uau! Naruto... Eu imaginava algo bom, mas não imaginava _tudo _isso. – falou maravilhada com o restaurante, já tinha ouvido falar tão bem dele e tinha tanta vontade de um dia só poder pisar dentro dele. Olhou a volta e já pode identificar no mínimo três celebridades. – Muito brigada amor, essa é a melhor surpresa que você poderia ter feito para mim! – declarou com os olhos brilhando, enlaçou o pescoço do namorado e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

"_meu amor, você nem imagina que o melhor ainda está por vir!" _– pensou animado sorrindo para a namorada.

- Mesa para dois? – perguntou a atendente que nem esperou a resposta e saiu em direção a mesa – É um dia especial? – perguntou curiosa sem olhar para o casal que a seguia.

- A senhora nem imagina o quanto! – disse todo feliz. Logo se sentaram e a atendente prontamente deu-lhes o cardápio primeiramente dos vinhos e champanhes e depois da escolha, deu-lhes o cardápio com as comidas. Depois de algum tempo os dois escolheram e fizeram o pedido.

- O que foi amor? – perguntou Sakura, ao notar que o namorado a encarava fixamente com olhar de bobo apaixonado.

- Nada amor... Só espero que esteja sendo especial hoje, quero que tudo saia perfeito! – falou pegando as mãos da namorada e colocando-as entre as suas.

- Está sendo muito especial... Mas por que tudo isso? – perguntou ainda mais curiosa. Naruto era romântico. Sim, e muito. Mas restaurantes caros e noites especiais? Não. Esse nunca tinha sido o forte do loiro... Por que tudo havia mudado?

- Sabe Sakura, você está muito bonita hoje...

- Só hoje? – brincou a namorada.

- Não... Desde o dia em que eu te conheci você só tem ficado mais bonita. A cada dia; e olha que quando eu te conheci, você era maravilhosa. Mas isso não vem ao caso... Sabe amor, você é muito especial para mim, e meu único desejo é te fazer feliz, e, sabe... Eu daria a minha vida por você; eu...

Mas não conseguiu terminar de se declarar, o garçom segurava o vinho esperando pela prova bem ao seu lado. Naruto acenou com a cabeça e o vinho foi colocado na taça melindrosamente, mas apenas um pouco. Naruto mexeu a taça entre os dedos, o cheiro de uva logo subiu, apreciou cuidadosamente e levou vagarosamente a boca. Não tão doce, porém não tão ácido... Alguns segundos depois aquela mistura se desfez em um gostoso gosto de uva verde. – Hum... Delicioso, pode servir. – o garçom acenou e colocou o conteúdo alcoólico nas duas taças e se retirou.

- O que você dizia?

- Bem... Experimente o vinho, está delicioso, do jeito que você gosta!

Sakura levou a taça aos lábios e apreciou o vinho.

– Realmente, delicioso, agora que eu já experimentei pode, por favor, terminar? – dando um pequeno sorriso.

Naruto afastou um pouco o corpo e apalpou o bolso da calça, tinha que ter certeza que aquela caixinha estava lá, se não, nada adiantaria o vinho caro e a comida absurda. Estava. E quase saltando para fora do seu bolso, se abrindo e aliança indo para no dedo de Sakura apenas com a palavra "sim".

- Eu passei dias pensando em como fazer, em como enrolar, juro que até procurei na internet... Mas esse momento tem que ser feito de coração, e as palavras estão sumindo e nada me restando. Então vamos logo com isso: Sakura eu daria a minha vida pela sua, faria de tudo para ver seu sorriso, mataria alguém só para poder te abraçar e sentir corpo junto ao meu; eu te amo e só consigo expressar tudo que eu sinto assim – num movimento rápido, Naruto se ajoelhou no chão com a caixinha vermelha na mão, com a outra abriu a caixinha revelando as duas alianças – Casa-se comigo?

OOoOoO

Hinata saltou do sofá com o barulho do interfone, emburrada e mal-humorada atendeu:

- Sim... 'Tá... Manda-o subir.

Boas maneiras era luxo quando se tratava do mal-humor pós-cochilo da Hyuuga. Fechou bem o roupão rosa bebê, e se assegurou que nenhuma parte do seu pijama "de verão" estava aparecendo. Hinata podia não ter um pingo de vergonha na cara quando Uvinha, mas quando Hinata Hyuuga o roupão felpudo fazia o trabalho de esconder qualquer parte do seu corpo que chamaria atenção.

- Já estou indo! – gritou ao ouvir a campainha. Quando abriu a porta seus olhos chegaram a regalar. Como ele estava lindo. Sasuke estava com um sorriso safado estampado no rosto, o braço encostado no batente da porta e a mão mexendo em alguns fios de cabelo, enquanto a franja caia displicente em seus olhos. – Espero que seja importante! – alertou com um falso tom de nervosa empinando o nariz. Só assim para se distrair da pequena distração à frente.

- Mas é importante... – desfez a pose e chegou muito próximo a Hinata, encostou levemente sua boca em sua orelha – _Uvinha._

OOoOoO

"_Faça-me ver que você vale a pena e então pensarei em vender meu amor"_

OoOoOoOo

**Nyo-mila: **Oi meus lindos e lindas! Como vão vocês? Nossa estou me recusando a falar do meu MEGA atraso! Sem desculpas né? Já estamos em 2011 e logo em 2012 e nada de atualização, okay tomada a vergonha na cara, aqui está o capitulo novinho em folha! **Quero agradecer ao menino lindo que teve a bondade de ser meu beta reader: Koon! Brigada!**

Sobre o capitulo:

Não era o Sasuke no elevador, então Hinata não deu o maior fora da vida dela

Naruto pode ser burro, mas não é tapado (hã?) ele se lembrou da Hina com trajes sensuais e como bom linguarudo amigo que ele é, fez fofoca rs

Ino se arrependeu e será que ela volta ou agüenta mais um pouco a vida a dois com o Gaara gostosolindomaravilhoso? Mas apesar de vadia, pensem que ela fez isso pelo verdadeiro amor.. Não? Tudo bem é vadia mesmo! Rs

E agora, Sasuke descobriu tudo, foi rodar a baiana na casa da Hinata... E agora como fica? Ela vai negar? Vai bater com a porta naquele rostinho lindo? Ou vai prensar contra a parede e falar "sou toda sua"?

Questões e mais questões e eu só enrolando.

Esqueci de uma coisa muito importante: SEXO só com camisinha queridos! Não importa se é prostituta, mãe de família, o irmão gato da sua melhor amiga, ou seu cônjuge. Sempre com camisinha. _Pequeno _detalhe que me esqueci de colocar no capitulo passado e muito bem lembrado pela _Marcy Bolger_, não quero fazer apologia a nada, viu? Cuidem-se, por que aids (e outras dst's) está por ai e qualquer um pode pegar, previna-se!

**PS: PESSOAS LINDAS QUE MANDAM (ou pretendem mandar) REVIEW ÓIA AQUI Ó**: estou respondendo as review por PM, mensagem que aparecem no seu inbox, mas aquelas pessoinhas que não estavam logadas ou não tem conta eu responderei por aqui. Juro que respondo todas *-*! Adoro as reviews de vocês, sempre muito carinhosas e estimulantes e de verdade foi por vocês que eu resolvi tomar vergonha na cara e postar um novo cap. Obrigada!

**oOoO**

(resposta as reviews ocultas rs)

**Marcy Bolger: **Oi flor! Acredita que estava morrendo de saudades de você? Pois é, pois é, pois é! Fico feliz de você ter gostado, integrados? Hm.. suponho que isso seja bom! Hehe. Sasuke bobo – Hinata fatal. Adorei! Nossa é mesmo. GALERA SEMPRE COM CAMISINHA VIU! Olha a história da Hinata será algo bem interessante, que eu ainda irei pensar rs. Bom meu amor, quis que parecesse precipitado, mas não foi, já que não era o Sasuke rs. Mas não podia adiar mais esse "reconhecimento", já que a trama é envolta da relação deles de "prostituta-sócia no trabalho" e não do segredo... espero que eu tenha passado essa imagem. E sim, foi para parecer um deslize da parte dela, mas que logo ela ficou espertinha e nem tocou mais no assunto rs. Bom, aqui está o novo capitulo! Já falei que eu amo suas critica? Hehe. Espero que continue acompanhando! *-*

**Carol: **NÃO osiasioa. Sasuke não era o homem no elevador... mas de todo jeito ele acabou descobrindo rs. Own fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado do capitulo e da história. Aqui está

o capitulo novo, espero que você goste tanto quanto do anterior! Espero que continue acompanhando é muito importante para mim *-*. Beijinhos.

**:D :** Own! Que bom que você gostou do capitulo, espero que goste muito muito desse também! Aqui está o capitulo novo! Enjoy! Beijinhos!

**Agradecimento especial as pessoas favoritaram a história: **_**Vicky Carter; Uvaah; ; the wonderland; Pinkuiro; Nathalia Cheron; Melly Hyuuga; L. Cherry S; Jessica-semnadaprafaze123; Hyuu x3; hinahinaaaa; Guida-Hyuuga; Bela F.; BeatrizHyuuga; Asakura Yumi; annaakeelly; AnitaU; anahpkn; Akiato.**_

Muito obrigada a todas que adicionaram nos favoritos, mandaram reviews, ou só leram! E todas que colocaram no alerta, receberam um PM meu com o link do capitulo :]

Beijnhos Beijinhos

**Nyo-mila**


	5. Quatrocentos mil

**Sinopse:**Um conto de fadas sem príncipes e princesas. Ela apenas uma garota de programa nas horas vagas. Ele apenas um homem com muitos problemas. "- Pessoas como eu, não são feitas para amar. Pessoas como eu, vendem amor. Para nós não existe amor incondicional, todo pagam seu preço para amar. Para mim, amar é uma perda de tempo." Nem tudo começa com era uma vez...

**Disclaimer:**O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence, assim como suas personagens, todas pertencem ao Kishimoto e ponto final.

**Ps:**Contem cenas fortes, palavriados chulos, rated M. Se não gosta, não leia ;) Enjoy!

**Ps²:**A sinopse está abreviada no por conta da falta de espaço, espero que desculpem o transtorno! O titulo da fanfic é "Vende**-**se amor" e não "vendese amor" Desculpem o transtorno com o titulo.

OoOoOoOoO

- Já estou indo! – gritou ao ouvir a campainha. Quando abriu a porta seus olhos chegaram a regalar. Como ele estava lindo. Sasuke estava com um sorriso safado estampado no rosto, o braço encostado no batente da porta e a mão mexendo em alguns fios de cabelo, enquanto a franja caia displicente em seus olhos. – Espero que seja importante! – alertou com um falso tom de nervosa empinando o nariz. Só assim para se distrair da pequena distração à frente.

- Mas é importante... – desfez a pose e chegou muito próximo a Hinata, encostou levemente sua boca em sua orelha – _Uvinha._

Hinata empalideceu, por um momento tudo ficou preto, mas não.. ela não poderia dar-se ao luxo de desmaiar, ou ficar tão vermelha a ponto de confirmar as palavras do Uchiha, se recompôs e sorriu irônica.

- O que quer dizer com isso Uchiha? Não lembro de nenhuma palavra "_Uvinha" _no nosso contrato. Escute, se veio aqui para nada, sugiro que de meia-volta e vá para casa. – Com isso foi logo fechando a porta.

- Ah! Não mesmo! – Sasuke segurou a porta e com uma leve força abriu a porta completamente, fazendo a Hyuuga recuar alguns passos. – Hinata, ou melhor, _Uvinha_, eu não vou te machucar. Só quero conversar, será que tem como? – Conforme ele avançava Hinatava recuava. Com um empurrão a porta fechou-se e Sasuke foi andando calmamente enquanto Hinata encolhia-se feito uma presa encurralada pelo predador, até o momento que seus calcanhares encostaram-se ao sofá, e então, ele parou. – Podemos conversar?

- Tão retórico que não sei nem o que dizer. Acho que serei obrigada a conversar. – Rolou os olhos e então se sentou no sofá e com um leve aceno de cabeça apontou a poltrona logo a frente para o Uchiha. – Pois bem – começou e fechou ainda mais o roupão observando o Uchiha acomodar-se sem tirar os olhos dela – Que erro teria no contrato?

- O contrato foi só uma desculpa. – admitiu, mesmo que parecesse um tanto óbvio aquilo para o moreno.

- Então não temos o que conversar.

- Claro que temos.

- Desculpe a minha indelicadeza, mas no momento não me vem nenhum assunto que teríamos em comum a discutir.

- Senhorita Hinata, por favor, sejamos francos...

- Uchiha você bebeu, por favor, vá embora. – interrompeu o moreno o fazendo forçar um sorriso e suspirar pedindo paciência.

- Hyuuga, _querida_, eu sei sobre o seu segredo, não adianta negar, quero só agora saber de toda a história, por que uma mulher tão linda e bem sucedida como você, precisa da _Uvinha_? – dito isso, encostou confortavelmente as costas no assento, e sorriu felinamente, estava claro que ele ficaria ali o tempo que fosse necessário. E para que isso não demorasse muito, Hinata suspirou derrotada e então começou a pensar por onde começaria. Com a verdade ali tão clara na sua frente não tinha mentira que satisfaria o Uchiha.

Por um breve momento seu nariz ardeu e achou que choraria, ela tinha feito de tudo para ter essa vida dupla e agora chegava um homem arrogante e logo estaria estragando anos de sigilo.

OoOoOoo

Sakura olhou a cena e vermelha fez sinal para o Naruto voltar a se sentar. Os olhos alegres dele esperavam por uma resposta, os rabos de olho dos outros clientes também esperavam ansiosos pelo "sim" da garota para que pudessem bater palmas e desejar felicidades àquele casal que nem conheciam. Pode ter levado um minuto, mas para Naruto foi uma eternidade.

A rosada pensou em tudo, desde que se conheceram, como se conheceram, como começaram a namorar, quando, por tudo que passaram e como se sentia toda vez que estava junto dele e então todos os sonhos de como seria ser pedida em casamento... E então ela viu que não era como nos sonhos...

- Não.

- Como? – Naruto arregalou os olhos e pensou não ter ouvido direito. Ela falou baixo e quase num sussurro.

- Desculpa Naruto... – e com isso não precisou dizer mais nada. Os olhos marejados do loiro impediram qualquer ação da rosada. Os burburinhos logo encheram o restaurante.

- Po... Por que? – gaguejou e inspirou fundo contendo as lágrimas. Não era pela humilhação, e sim por se sentir amando sozinho durante um namoro inteiro.. Será que ela estava com outro? Ou ficou com ele por pena? Não o amava?

- Não me sinto pronta... Perdoe-me Naruto... Eu.. perdão... – ela colocou o guardanapo na mesa e correu para fora do restaurante.

Naruto não iria atrás dela. Sua cabeça pendeu para frente e fraquejou diante do momento. Suas mãos tremeram forte, ele as fechou com toda força, ele não tinha planejado tudo aquilo... talvez tivesse sido realmente muito depressa, talvez, nesses _oito anos_ namorando ela ainda não tivesse pronta para um próximo passo.

Sakura saiu do restaurante sem olhar para trás, por um momento até imaginou que o Uzumaki iria atrás dela, porém ao não ouvir nada alem do barulho do seu salto percebeu que ninguém viria. Se fosse ao contrário ela não iria. Parou quando sentiu os pés doendo, a rua estava um tanto vazia, sentou-se num banco, onde os velhinhos costumavam sentar-se e nostalgicamente lembrar suas infâncias.

As mãos cobriram o rosto, estava envergonhada, triste, confusa. Amava o Naruto e isso era indiscutível, mas seu coração apertava diante do pedido de casamento. Sakura pensava que não precisaria de um papel assinado e vestido de noiva para se sentir casada com o Naruto, eles já faziam praticamente tudo que um casal faria, só não moravam juntos, mas isso era questão de tempo... Ela planejava morar em um lugar grande, ter muitos filhos... Mas não agora, não queria casar **agora**.

Levantou os olhos para o céu e o dedo indicador passou levemente em baixo dos olhos para tirar o borrão do rímel. Suspirou estremecendo com a brisa gelada. Mas estava tudo feito, se não tivesse saído correndo do restaurante, possivelmente conseguiria explicar tudo para o loiro, mas agora não dava para voltar atrás. Estava tão envergonhada do que tinha feito e triste por ter feito seu amado infeliz que não teria coragem de olha-lo novamente.

oOoO

- hm..

Ino remexeu-se ao ouvir Gaara resmungar, estava dormindo tão profundo e tão belamente. Os lençóis dourado cobriam da sua cintura para baixo e o cabelo ruivo bagunçava sua pele alva. A loira suavemente com as pontas dos dedos começou a fazer um leve carinho na cabeça dele, brincava com os fios lisos.

Gaara sonhava, pela primeira vez em muitos anos. E aquilo o acalmava, tinha sido tão corrido e estressante os últimos dias e Ino em nada ajudava. Ela só queria saber de sair e ficava _puta_ quando não conseguia realizar suas vontades. Batia o pé, ameaçava, cruzava os braços e fazia greve de fome assim como uma criança. Ele estava cansado de tudo aquilo. E pela primeira vez, eles conseguiram deitar sem fazer nada, apenas dormir. Toda noite Ino queria um "carinho especial", não que isso fosse de todo ruim, ou que estivesse reclamando da vontade insaciável da companheira, mas que as vezes estava tão nervoso que gostaria de apenas se deitar, abraça-la e só abrir os olhos no outro dia, quando o Sol estivesse brilhando tanto que seu corpo pediria para se levantar.

Em seu sonho sua amada corria por um campo verdejante, o vestido de menina balançava em seu corpo cada vez que corria por aquela mata. Ora ela olhava para o chão, para não tropeçar em nada, ora olhava para trás gargalhando enquanto Gaara corria atrás dela. Até que a alcançou, quando conseguiu agarra-la os dois caíram no meio daquele mar verde e ali ficaram, com ela por cima gargalhando. Gaara sorriu e inspirou bem fundo aquele perfume gostoso. A garota entortou um sorriso apaixonado e brincou com os fios de seu cabelo, fazendo um carinho gostoso, ele passou o braço pela cintura dela e a puxou mais para perto sentindo o calor e a respiração ofegante dela. Como era bela... Um verdadeiro anjo.

Ino sentiu seu corpo aquecer quando Gaara passou o braço por sua cintura e a puxou. A respiração quente dele fazia seus pelos eriçarem. Foi quando aquele sorriso bobo que enfeitava o rosto da Yamanaka se desfez. "Hinata..." Gaara suspirou.

Ino esfriou na hora e afastou sua mao da cabeça dele. Com um pouco de dificuldade foi se esgueirando até sair do abraço. Levantou da cama e pegou o robe que estava jogado no cabideiro e o vestiu. Foi até a varanda e sentou-se no futon e aninhou-se no meio de várias almofadas. Abraçou o próprio corpo e resmungou tristemente. Olhou para o céu escuro que anunciava chuva e seus lábios se curvaram num traço triste, não sabia o que estava fazendo, não sabia o que faria. Fechou os olhos e começou a se lembrar.

"_Sasuke-kun!" – gritava a loira acenando alto, sorriu largamente quando viu o noivo se virar sorridente em sua direção. O abraço foi mais do que gostoso, ela acabava de chegar de viagem e conseguiu imediatamente matar a saudades que sentia dele._

"_Como foi o vôo?"_

"_Tranquilo! Nada a reclamar da primeira classe , tudo que uma diva – como eu – merece!" – brincou jogando seus cabelos loiros para trás num movimento com a cabeça/_

"_Linda!" fez um leve carinho no rosto bronzeado da loira "Amor, calhou de um grande empresário interessado nos trabalhos da minha empresa chegar aqui hoje e..." olhou o relógio "na verdade daqui dez minutos ele estará aqui, sei que está cansada, mas poderia ir comigo buscar ele? Prometo que vai ser rápido e quando chegarmos em casa eu te faço uma massagem" sorriu malicioso e a mensagem logo foi capitada por Ino que deu, indiscretamente, um tapa na bunda do noivo._

"_Vamos lá então." Pendurou-se no braço dele enquanto Sasuke com a mão livre carregava a bagagem da noiva. Ino estava aborrecida, queria logo chegar a casa, mas não poderia dizer que não iria com o Sasuke buscar o tal empresário, seria como falar com a porta, pois de um jeito ou de outro eles teriam que buscá-lo. _

_E ir até lá foi algo que de certo modo ela não se arrependeu, pelo menos não até agora, ao longe surgia um homem de corpo esguio e alto, os olhos verde água não conseguiam esconder aquela maldade nata que lá existia, era charmoso, Ino sempre teve uma queda por bad boys, o cabelo ruivo balançava conforme o andar firme do rapaz, com seus fios de fogo e sua pele extremamente branca ele destacava-se na multidão, a loira não conseguiu desgrudar seus olhos nem por um minuto, algo que passou despercebido pelo noivo._

_Gaara no Sabaku, este era o seu nome, descobriu assim que Sasuke o cumprimentou formalmente, sentiu-se até uma idiota por não conseguir fazer mais do que um aceno de cabeça quando o Uchiha a apresentou para o ruivo que apenas meneou a cabeça em direção da loira a ignorando claramente. Com certeza aquilo não era modos de tratar a Yamanaka, não mesmo, a loira não gostava de ser tratada como qualquer uma, ela gostava de ser o centro das atenções, de ser desejada por todos os homens que colocassem os olhos nela, o ruivo pouco fez dela, no mesmo instante a loira olhou discretamente para as duas mãos do ruivo em procura de aliança, mas nada encontrou, apenas uma marca ainda mais branca no dedo anular da m__ã__o direita, isso indicava que ele tinha terminado um namoro recentemente 'oras então não tem por que ele não olhar para mim!' pensou mal humorada._

"_Não é mesmo Ino?" A voz de Sasuke a despertou de seus pensamentos e ela apenas olhou para ele confusa, mostrando que não estava prestando atenção._

"_Estava dizendo que estamos ansiosos para o casamento" – foi um dos raros momentos que o Uchiha demonstrava algum sentimento em publico._

"_É..." – suspirou. "Mas então senhor Sabaku, há quanto tempo conhece meu noivo maravilhoso?" – 'isso sempre funciona' pensou Ino' chamo de Sabaku, então ele falará que não a necessidade de tanta formalidade, falará para eu o chamar de Gaara e ent__ã__o já teremos algum tipo de intimidade... '_

"_Conheço-o há muito tempo, porém o destino fez com que trabalhássemos em companhias rivais, infelizmente. Mas hoje estou aqui para quem sabe fechar um grande negócio, não é mesmo?" – Ino desfez o sorriso no mesmo instante. Como assim, que ele não iria desfazer aquela formalidade toda?_

"_Espero mesmo. Vamos agora? Ino deve estar cansada, acabou de chegar de viagem também" Ino sorriu novamente com o pronunciamento do Uchiha, agora era a chance para o Sabaku perguntar 'é mesmo? Foi a trabalho?' ou quem sabe 'estava aonde?' e seria a chance perfeita para começar um assunto e jogar todo seu charme no ruivo._

_Não que Ino fosse do tipo que traia o Uchiha, não mesmo, mas ela gostava de brincar com os sentimentos alheios, gostava de se sentir desejada, de ser um alvo inalcançável, ela gostava mesmo era do jogo e não de ganhar os prêmios._

"_Ent__ã__o vamos." – falou o Sabaku empurrando o carrinho com suas malas em cima, Ino pendurou-se novamente no braço de Sasuke e emburrada foi andando até o carro. Ninguém a rejeitava, ninguém! E agora era questão de honra fazer o Sabaku se apaixonar por ela._

_Após ter colocado as malas no porta-mala Sasuke insistiu em dar carona para o ruivo, até mesmo ofereceu sua casa como estadia, para o Sabaku rejeitou as propostas educadamente, dizendo que não queria atrapalhá-los, que precisava ver uma pessoa e até mesmo já tinha reservado o hotel que ficaria para a próxima._

_E assim se prosseguiu, cada um para o seu destino, Ino apesar de tagarelar sobre sua viagem na sua cabeça ela maquinava modos de ter o Sabaku comendo na palma da sua mao._

_Os dias se decorreram, Sasuke já não a satisfazia como antigamente, quem dominava seus pensamentos neste momento era um ruivo de pele imaculadamente branca e olhos profundos, ela queria que aqueles olhos percorressem o corpo dela como se tirasse sua roupa, queria aquela boca em cada canto de seu prazer, queria suas mãos nela. Ter Sasuke já não era mais tão interessante, ela queria mais do que dinheiro, descobriu que nunca realmente foi apaixonada pelo Uchiha, apenas apaixonada por sua fortuna, isso se tornou muito óbvio quando sexo e carinho já não eram suficientes, ela queria algo diferente, algo chamado paixão, queria fogo e apesar do Uchiha ser muito quente e ele saber muito bem como fazer uma mulher feliz, aquilo não era exatamente o que seu corpo desejava, ela não queria apenas esquentar, queria derreter._

_A oportunidade de ouro caiu em seus braços, quando Sasuke disse que teria que ficar trabalhando até mais tarde, ela disse que então se ele fosse trabalhar ela iria para algum bar com sua amiga. Dito e feito, era dez e meia da noite quando Ino e Sakura chegaram a um night club, logo começaram a se divertir, dançaram até que os pés cansaram então se arrastaram até o bar para tomar algum energético misturado e ter pique para a próxima rodada._

"_Alô? Hm.. Oi... Não, não, mas é que eu... É eu te falei que ia, sim estou com a Ino... Mas o que? Não, eu já estou indo, não se preocupe! Ta, tchau!" Sakura desligou o celular e olhou para a amiga que a olhava curiosa "Minha mae está passando mal, meu pai foi me procurar e não me achou, est__ã__o todos preocupados, tenho que ir para lá, me desculpa! Mas se quiser eu te deixo em casa e.." _

"_Não amiga, não se preocupe! Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, vai lá e depois me liga para falar se está tudo bem!"_

"_Bom se você quer ficar aqui, quem sou eu para impedir, não é?" Sakura riu e despediu-se com um beijo no rosto "Não apronta nada viu?"_

"_pode deixar!" Sakura foi embora e com um sinal chamou o barman "Um red Bull com um tico de red label?"_

"_É para já dona"_

_Enquanto esperava a bebida deu uma olhada na pista a procura de algo interessante e definitivamente achou algo interessante, Gaara estava sentado numa mesa bebendo solitariamente 'pobrezinho! Acho que ele precisa de uma companhia!' pensou mordendo o lábio inferior._

"_Aqui está" – a voz do barman atraiu sua atenção, deu um sorrisinho e pegou a bebida, levantou-se e deu uma ajeitada no vestido e foi ao ataque._

"_Hei! Você não é o amigo do Sasuke?" Sorriu meigamente._

"_Sou eu mesmo, senhorita Yamanaka, não é mesmo?"_

"_Isso, mas, por favor, me chame de Ino! Está esperando alguém?"_

"_Na verdade não"_

_Só isso? Nem perguntar se ela gostaria de sentar junto com ele?_

"_Importa-se se eu sentar aqui?" Se Maomé não vai ao monte, o monte vai até Maomé._

_Gaara apenas mexeu a cabeça e voltou a beber e olhar para algum lugar que não fosse a loira._

"_Ent__ã__o, o que faz sozinho aqui?"_

_Gaara desviou seus olhos para a figura a sua frente, e logo percebeu as más intenções da noiva de seu amigo. "Engraçado, eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa, o que faz aqui sem o seu NOIVO"_

_Ino remexeu-se desconfortável, mas sua voz firme não deixou duvidas "Vim me divertir, Sasuke só pensa em trabalho e sabe, eu sou mulher, tenho minhas necessidades e ultimamente elas têm sido grandes e Sasuke não tem tempo para supri-las." Os olhos maliciosos de Ino fixaram-se em Gaara. Claro que aquilo mexeu com ele, era homem afinal de contas e seu estado de carência estava grande._

"_É mesmo? Deveria falar com ele sobre isso"_

_Knockout! Será que ele não percebeu as reais intenções? Será que agora ele não a queria? Qual era o problemas daquele cara?_

"_Difícil falar com ele, quando tudo que eu penso é você me comendo"_

_Mais direta impossível. Gaara encarou a garota profundamente e levantou-se "Vamos dançar"_

_Não era um pedido, era uma ordem, ele saiu andando em direção a pista de dança e a loira o seguindo, a batida era rápida, porem envolvente, o ruivo não precisava fazer muita coisa, Ino fazia pelos dois, de costas para o Sabaku esfregava seu corpo, rebolando até chegar ao chão, sensualmente se escorando no corpo masculino, ela virou-se e enlaçou um dos braços no pescoço de Gaara e sussurrou em seu ouvido "Não sente prazer comigo? Não quer fazer tudo comigo? Eu sou toda sua" com isso desceu a outra m__ã__o até o membro do ruivo e o apertou por cima da calça "Pelo jeito você também me quer" e o encarou com um sorriso safado _

_Gaara agarrou fortemente Ino e falou "é bom não se arrepender"_

"_Impossível!"_

_Os dois saíram de lá e só Deus sabe como conseguiram chegar num motel, os beijos, a pegada estava tudo muito urgente, cada um com o seu motivo._

_Quando chegaram ao quarto, Gaara empurrou Ino em direção a cama, foi em sua direção e abriu as pernas da garota brutalmente, colocou-se entre as pernas dela e começou a puxar seu vestido para cima até arrancá-lo do corpo. Estava sem sutiã e a calcinha era preta rendada. Gaara parou e a encarou, o corpo dela era realmente tentador, a boca buscou urgente a boca inchada e rosada da Yamanaka, enquanto uma m__ã__o fazia um o trabalho de apertar o Maximo que podia o seio farto e brincar com o bico o intumescendo e com a outra m__ã__o foi direto a sua feminilidade, puxou a calcinha para baixo e o dedo ágil brincava com o clitóris, deixando-o rígido e logo outro dois dedos a invadiram, fazendo a loira arquear o corpo e gemer, o gozo veio rápido e as contrações apertavam os dedos de Gaara, foi então que Ino puxou o Sabaku e colocou-se por cima e foi logo tratando de se libertar de toda aquela roupa, a cueca boxer logo foi para em algum lugar do quarto, Ino pegou o membro de Gaara na m__ã__o e começou a massageá-lo, Gaara suspirou e fechou os olhos._

"_Você é realmente uma vadia!"_

"_Você não tem idéia quanto!" ela falou e logo colocou sua boca para trabalhar, sua língua ajudava também, contornando, chupando, parecia uma criança com um doce, tamanha era a vontade dela._

"_Não quero gozar agora" reclamou Gaara. Puxou Ino e a colocou de quatro, a penetração não foi com amor, não foi apaixonado, foi desejoso. Os gemidos preencheram o quarto, era animalesco quase, não tinha carinho, era brutal, era safado e era assim que tinha que ser. Ino gostava disso, da atitude._

_Gaara a apertava cada vez mais contra si, as estocadas eram cada vez mais profundas e rápidas, os gemidos de Ino cada vez mais desconexos, chegava até a gritar às vezes, não demorou muito para que ambos chegassem ao orgasmo. Deixaram seu corpo cair na cama, respiravam como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, não houve abraço, nem beijo, apenas uma pergunta:_

"_Por que fez isso?"_

_Ino o encarou e virando-se para cima jogou os braços para cima da cabeça e respirou fundo "Não sei, apenas queria muito você... Isso vai afetar algo entre você e o Sasuke? Digo em relação ao trabalho"_

_Gaara apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo e olhou para a loira "O que fizemos foi errado"_

"_Foi apenas sexo, vamos deixar para lá"_

"_Para mim não foi só isso, estou traindo uma garota muito especial com você que não vale um centavo"_

_Ino franziu o cenho e sentiu por um segundo o nariz queimar "Ent__ã__o por que fez isso?"_

"_Por que estava carente" admitiu e levantou-se procurando a roupa_

"_Pois saiba que nem foi tão bom assim" Ino sentou-se na cama e cruzou os braços fazendo bico, aquilo era a maior mentira do mundo, tinha sido mais do que bom_

"_tsc, claro" Gaara não precisava que ela lhe falasse que tinha sido bom, os olhos dela mostravam isso._

_Ino não se lembrava muito bem como tinha acontecido as coisas, apenas que alguns dias depois a loira tinha procurado o Sabaku e praticamente implorou por mais um pouco, foi então que tomou uma decisão, a única coisa que a prendia ao Sasuke era seu dinheiro, pois então, ficaria com o melhor dos dois mundos, um dia passou transferiu todo o dinheiro de Sasuke para uma conta só sua e no mesmo dia de noite estourou a bomba no Uchiha._

"_Precisamos conversar"_

"_Sobre?"_

"_Não quero mais me casar." Admitiu friamente_

"_Como? Do que você está falando?" o Uchiha a encarava confuso._

"_Cansei de você Sasuke, nunca te amei, eu nunca quis realmente você e nem sei por que insisti nesse teatro barato, mas acho que tenho que ser sincera com você, não quero me casar."_

_Talvez tenha sido a primeira vez na vida do Uchiha que ele se sentiu rejeitado, ele a amava! Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Não, era só TPM! Não era sério._

"_Não faça essa cara Uchiha, não tem acordo, só estou te informando que estou indo embora, nunca mais vai me ver, eu não te amo, e outra eu já tenho outro cara"_

_Os olhos de Sasuke então mudaram de auto piedade para raiva e nojo, um lampejo vermelho brilhou em seus orbes negros, sua raiva o cegou ele agarrou Ino pelos ombros e ela começou a de debater para se livrar, mas Sasuke a segurava forte, até mais do que o necessário._

"_você o que? Acha que pode chegar aqui e simplesmente ME INFORMAR de que está caindo fora e ainda tem outro cara? A senhorita poderia ao menos ME INFORMAR quem é o filho da puta?"_

"_Me larga Sasuke! Está me machucando!"_

"_Minha vontade era fazer muito mais do que te machucar, mas com certeza eu seria preso por homicídio!" ela arregalou os olhos surpresas, aquele não era o seu Sasuke, sabia que ele ficaria bravo, mas não que chegasse a tanto. O Uchiha a balançou apertando-a ainda mais "VAMOS ME FALE! QUEM É ELE?"_

"_Me solte! Não vou dizer uma só palavra!"_

_Foi ai que a loira sentiu a dor do seu rosto, Sasuke tinha dado-lhe um tapa e no mesmo instante a largou, os joelhos da garota alcançaram o chão, a mao cobria o rosto e as lagrimas escorriam sem mesmo ela perceber._

"_Saía daqui" – bufou Sasuke virando-se de costas, cerrou os pulsos, seu corpo toda tremia, se ela não saísse naquele momento, ele não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer._

_Com o resto de dignidade que lhe restava Ino levantou-se e arrastou-se até a porta em silencio, antes de sair ouviu a voz do moreno:_

"_É bom mesmo que eu nunca volte a vê-la, pois não sei o que eu seria capaz de fazer com uma vadia feito você e esse filho da puta" _

_Apesar do tom baixo Ino sentiu arrepios pelo seu corpo inteiro, tamanho foi seu medo daquele instante, foi então que de lá saiu para nunca mais voltar._

_Na mesma hora Ino ligou para Gaara e mentiu dizendo que o Uchiha sabia tudo sobre eles e ele estava planejando matá-los, o Sabaku sabia dos precedentes de Sasuke, sabia o que acontecia quando ele ficava bravo, e não tinha duvida nenhuma de que ele contrataria alguém para matá-los, ou até mesmo matá-los-ia com suas próprias mãos. Foi nesse dia que os dois fugiram, nunca mais nem pensariam em entrar naquele país, Gaara perdeu um possível sócio e uma garota, Ino, em sua cabeça, apenas tinha ganhado, agora tinha o queijo e a faca na m__ã__o e não abriria m__ã__o de tudo àquilo por nada._

- Ah se arrependimento matasse. – resmungou fechando o robe enquanto encarava as estrelas. A noite estava bonita em Suna, no final das contas ela nem tinha muito que fazer, Sasuke não a queria e Gaara não a amava, mesmo passando todo esse tempo ele não a tinha esquecido, apesar de tudo que a loira tinha feito. Ajeitou-se nas almofadas e aninhou sua cabeça numa delas. Quem sabe ela conseguiria fazer Sasuke se apaixonar por ela novamente.. quem sabe..

OoOoOoO

- Não tem um real motivo Uchiha, apenas tédio. – disse Hinata por fim – tédio dessa vida comum e sem emoções.

Sua voz vacilara em alguns momentos, mas imaginava que tinha sido bem convincente.

- Conte outra Hyuuga, ninguém acredita nisso.

- é a verdade! – mentira.

Sasuke levantou-se e foi em direção da morena, que mesmo querendo mostrar-se inabalável, inconscientemente encolhia os ombros com medo do que viria. O moreno abriu as pernas se colocando em volta da Hyuuga, apoiou uma das mãos no encosto do sofá e a outra mão no queixo da Hyuuga o puxando para cima, chegou com seu rosto perto do da Hyuuga, conseguindo sentir sua respiração contra seu rosto, fechou os olhos e disse:

- Vou te dar emoção então. – Com isso a beijou, o começo foi algo vagaroso, chegando até delicado o modo que os lábios deles encostavam-se aos dela, até a garota sentir-se confortável, ela abriu os lábios e deu passagem para o Uchiha, o beijo ia se intensificando aos poucos, até que sentiu duas mãos contra seu peito o empurrando.

- Por favor, Uchiha pare!

- Por quê?

- Não está certo, nós somos sócios agora! – falou a Hyuuga como se fosse algo óbvio.

- hm.. – resmungou e voltou a se sentar na poltrona, cruzou os braços e disse:

- Como faremos então? Pois te quero muito, mas não quero perder a sócia. – admitiu um tanto a contra gosto.

Hinata pareceu pensativa e propôs um tanto incerta:

- Serei Hinata sua sócia, e quando quiser algo a mais serei Uvinha, será que você consegue lidar com isso?

- Claro, eu também tenho que entrar no personagem? Sasuke de dia Eiji de noite? – perguntou debochado.

- É o único modo.

Suspirou derrotado, fechou os olhos e refletiu por um momento, quando abriu os olhos, um brilho malicioso riscou seus orbes negros – Aceito, se você aceitar ser Uvinha agora.

Hinata respirou fundo para não perder o controle, porque por _Kami_, estava enlouquecendo, não sabia nem como tinha proposto aquilo ao Uchiha, sendo que em sua cabeça ela nem sabia como conseguiria agir normalmente de dia quando tivesse que trabalhar ao lado dele e de noite fingir ser totalmente diferente, entreabriu os lábios, porém a voz não conseguiu sair.

- Vou levar isso como um sim. – Num piscar de olhos o Uchiha estava em cima dela a beijando como se fosse a ultima mulher do mundo, não se conteve, não teve cerimônia, suas mãos logo exploraram o corpo já conhecido, os gemidos baixos e tímidos enchiam os ouvidos de Sasuke, que no momento não pensava em Uvinha, mas na Hinata, nos gemidos _da Hinata_, nos beijos _da Hinata, _mas sabia que para isso dar certo, teria que trair a si mesmo, enganando-se fingindo serem duas mulheres totalmente diferentes.

"_Meu amor venderei, se conseguir paga-lo"_

ooOOooo

**Nyo-mila: **Eai persoar! Tudo bem? Antes de tudo Feliz Páscoa! Bom, eu sei que andei sumida, tipo, MUITO tempo, mas para vocês terem uma idéia, só estou tendo o domingo livre! Ou seja, eu tenho meus cuidados próprios a cuidar XD Perdoem o pleonasmo. Enfim, o importante é que estou viva, com saúde, e meio triste, por que parece que a galere desanimou mesmo de fanfics, antes era tipo várias atualizações por dia, se ficasse uma semana sem abrir o eu pirava de tanta coisa nova, mas eu entendo quando as pessoas dão a desculpa de tempo, por que realmente, não sei o que aconteceu com 2012, parece que o tempo diminuiu!

Aos escritores, um apelo, não parem de escrever, pois mesmo quando têm tempo, não o fazem, por que a inspiração acaba, eu mesma me incluo nisso, pois tem algumas fanfics minhas que eu leio e penso "o que eu estava pensando em fazer aqui mesmo? O que ia rolar? Ah que saber _fuck that shit_" Chuto a mesa e não quero mais escrever, quem sabe agora não dou uma animada e começo a atualizar com mais freqüência!

Chega de bláblá, vamos falar do cap.

Pois é meus tchutchuquinhos, aqui está a bela (ou não) história de como a Ino foi parar com o Gaara, para os que não entenderão ainda, ela no começo quis brincar com o Gaara, mas acho que o garoto sabe como deixar uma mulher feliz, e ela voltou querendo mais, é como uma pessoa em regime, depois que experimentou o chocolate, não quer voltar a fazer regime tão cedo RS. OKAY, foi vadiagem mesmo admito, e percebam agora o tratamento do Gaara para com ela tem algum fundamento, afinal ela estragou a vida dele, mas não vamos deixa-lo de santinho, afinal ele quis pegar a loirinha HUHU.

E agora Sakura ficará com o Naruto? Naruto nunca mais irá ver a cara dela? Ela nunca mais verá a cara dele? Sasuke e Hinata conseguirão manter o profissionalismo? Ino voltará com toda a glória e Sasuke vai cair na dela? NÃO PERCAM, no próximo capitulo :D

_**Ps: **_Aos que me mandaram review, estarei respondendo por PM, você poderá encontrar a mensagem no seu inbox do perfil, mas as que não estavam logadas ou não são SIGN IN, no ff, NÓIS RESPONDE TAMBÉM ;D Aos logados, como sempre, eu mandarei com muito amor e carinho o link do novo capitulo. Al right?

(respondendo aos reviews da galere não logada)

**Sue-san: **HOLLA MOÇOILA! Muito obrigada *-* hehe não continue tão logo, mas continuei né rsrs. Aqui está! Espero que você goste :3

**Anna Kelly: **Oi menina! Ixi nem me fale em senha, eu tenho uma senha para cada site ou rede social e eu sempre esqueço elas hahaha. Poxa, pena que neste cap. Teve bem pouquinho sasuhina, mas o próximo prometo ser BEM recheado! Mas espero que mesmo assim você goste do capitulo! Nhac :3

Muito obrigada a todos que adicionaram nos favoritos, mandaram reviews, ou só leram! E todos que colocaram em alerta, receberam um Pm meu com o link do capitulo :]

Beijinhos Beijinhos

**Nyo-mila**


End file.
